


Smartass

by Bianca9013



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Crushes, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bianca9013/pseuds/Bianca9013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Could you write a story where Ian and Mickey are in high school. Ian is the most popular guy and Mickey is a nerd and a model student.A teacher put them together for a school project, at first Ian is annoyed that he has to work with Mickey but then he fall in love with him...</p><p>At first I thought it would be only one chapter but then I had some more ideas for it so it's going to be a multiple chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mickey who?

**Author's Note:**

> So in this story they all live on the north side, they are rich and have good lives. Mickey and Ian are both 17 and Mandy 16. 
> 
> Enjoy :D

**Chapter 1. Mickey who?**

 

Ian Gallagher couldn’t complain about his life because he had it pretty good. He had a big family that loved him, they had everything they could want and he was the most popular kid in school. The only problem was that he was a bit of an asshole. Ok, maybe a lot. He liked the attention and the perks that came with it. He had a lot of friends, although he often thought if they were his friends because they really liked him or because he was rich; but at the end of the day he didn’t care what were their motives, as long as he always had someone by his side. The girls were literally lining up to talk to him, I mean who wouldn’t like a rich, tall, handsome red head with deep green eyes? The only problem was that he wasn’t interested in that line of girls or any girl for that matter. His family knew he was gay but for some reason he neglected to tell any of his friends, he thought it would only make things awkward. Of course, he didn’t live on the bad side of town where you could get beaten to death for being gay but not all people were open minded, even here. All in all he was pretty content with his life.

 

Mickey Milkovich wasn’t what you would call a people person. He only had a few friends and most of them were his own siblings anyways. He always kept to himself when he was at school or any other social gathering. He never went out with anyone, parties weren’t his thing. His sister Mandy always tried to drag him with her but she lost the battle every time. He was what people would label as a nerd because he was a model student. Naturally the “cool” kids often made fun of him but he didn’t seem to care. Whenever someone would make a rude comment or something he would just give them a sarcastic comment and leave it at that. Also he wasn’t a fool; he made his own money by tutoring and doing homework for people who were too lazy to do it by themselves. Of course, it’s not like they didn’t have money at home, they had a good life with everything they could need but that didn’t mean he wasn’t allowed to have some extra cash with him. He just wanted to finish high school, get into a good collage and get out of here and never see these people again. Was it too much to ask?

 

* * *

 

Ian thought this day was just another normal day in History class, where he would sit at his desk, not pay attention and occasionally make fun of their teacher, Mr. Kenly. He kept looking at his phone the entire class, not paying attention at all so naturally he didn’t hear Mr. Kenly say his name 3 times in a row. Before he could say it the 4th time one of the other kids threw a paper ball at Ian’s head so he would look up. He did not appreciate that.

“Hey, who threw that?” he turned around “Cut it out Jacob, it’s really getting old with this 3rd grade shit you got going on” Jacob just gestured towards the teacher and Ian look at Mr. Kenly who had a look that yelled murder.

“You are by far the worst student I have ever had. You are rude, you never pay attention and you are always with that damn phone in your hand. Your last assignment was to write about Ancient Greece and all you did was copy an essay from the internet and just gave it to me. You didn’t even bother to change the source or add your name on it. Do you really think you’ll pass my class in this manner?” Why Ian was smirking at him he would never know. The level of immaturity in this boy was sky high.

“I don’t think my father, who pays a considerable amount of money to the school fund every year, would be too pleased to hear about how rude you just were.” His smirk made his teacher want to slap him but he remembered that that was against the school rules. 

“Always with that comment. How are you going to go on in life when your father won’t be there to save your ass?”

“I’ll find a way, like I always do” he winked and everyone laughed. Why did the rest of the students worship him so much?

The teacher gave up seeing he didn’t stand a chance with this one. After a few more minutes the bell rang and everyone started to walk away.

“Not you Mister Gallagher, you stay, oh and you too Mister Milkovich” he gestured towards the boys to come by his desk. They both went even though none of them wanted to.

“Look, I’ve thought about this a lot, you both seem to have a problem with this class.” Mickey was confused, he knew very well that he was the best student in this class and well, in all of the other classes. Why did he have a problem? He understood why tall, red and stupid had but why him? “You Gallagher, refuse to work on your assignments and you Milkovich, refuse to work with another student” they both look at each other and then at the teacher again rolling their eyes.

“I can’t help it that they are all uneducated monkeys Mr. Kenly” Mickey stated and Ian looked at him like he was just about to kill him.

“Why is he allowed to talk like that and I am not?” Ian asked the teacher who was the one to toll his eyes now.

“Look, calling each other monkeys and other insult won’t make this any better. I have thought of a solution so that both your problems will be solved.” The boys looked at the teacher questioningly “I was supposed to announce this on our next class but I’ll let you two know now; there will be a project that you will have to present by the end of the semester. I will be choosing your project and the projects for the rest of your class mates and you will have plenty of time to finish it. Every student has to do it, there’s no going around it. The thing is that it’s for pairs only. You can’t work on in by yourself. You two are going to work on it together so that you will understand the value of a partner and the satisfaction from actually doing your assignments.” Too say that the boys were mad is an understatement, they were boiling with rage.

“I’m not working with him” they both said in unison.

“Sorry, you have to because I say so. It’s my class, my rules, now of you go. You’ll get your subject at the same time as the rest of your class.” With that he gestured the boys to leave the class and started writing something down. They both started to protest but he wouldn’t hear it. He told them again to leave his class before he would assign even more work for the pair. They decided to leave after seeing he wasn’t going to change his mind. He knew what he was doing, this way, Mickey would have to learn to work in a team and Ian would learn that doing his projects won’t kill him. He could have easily paired Ian with any other student but he kind of had a feeling that these two needed to learn their lesson and stop thinking that everything will go their way just because one of them is very rich and the other one very smart.  

The boys stormed out of the class and stopped in the middle of the hallway.

“Look her Mike, if you think I’m going to start and go to the library all day and do research you are dead wrong”

“First of, it’s Mickey not Mike” Ian rolled his eyes “2nd, we are not going to any library. I have enough books at my house and this new cool thing they call the internet” he said sarcastically earning a “really now” face from Ian.

“Very funny smartass. And you think we’re going at your house? I don’t want to be seen in some weird neighborhood or some shit”

“I’m going to overlook the fact that you just insulted me and just assumed I live in some crack house or some shit. For your information I live at the end of your street, you just happen to live at the other end so keep calm because no one will judge you for being there. You happy now?” he said and raised his eyebrows, Ian just shrugged.

“I still ain’t coming to your house everyday man, it’s weird.” Mickey was really getting pissed with this dude.

“Look firecrotch, we’ll do it this way. We meet 2 days a week, one week at my house, the other at your house and so on until we finish the damn thing. You ok with that or is this invading your precious space?”

“Whatever man, I don’t give a shit. You’ll be doing the work for me anyways.” Mickey snorted at that comment and added

“The hell I am. If I’m stuck with your sorry ass for the rest of the semester then you’ll work just as much as me. I ain’t doing squat for you” Ian rolled his eyes again. Even though he didn’t like the guy he couldn’t not notice that he was kind of good looking with those blue eyes and small stature. Ian didn’t like it when a guy was taller than he was. He noticed that every time he got mad he would rub his bottom lip with his thumb in a weird kind of sexy way. He stopped himself from licking his lips so the boy in front of him wouldn’t get the wrong idea. He just settled with a smirk

“The hell are you smirking at?” the little nerd asked puzzled and annoyed

“Nothing, see you later Marko” he said and turned around laughing.

“It’s Mickey you asshole” he shouted but Ian just continued to walk away. Mickey muttered something under his breath and watched the red head leave. He had to admit, the view was great. That boy sure looked good in those jeans. He shook his head to stop the thoughts from escaping again and started walking towards the exit.

 

* * *

 

Mickey was walking home today because Mandy decided to not wait for him after school and she took the damn car. They had to share a car because their father believed that sharing will make them appreciate what they have even more. They could easily afford another car but noooo they had to share. He cursed all the way home and he cursed even more and louder when a car went right past him and splashed him with what seemed like a tone of water. “Fucking asshole” he shouted. He eventually arrived on his street and saw the car from earlier parked at the Gallagher house. Of course it was Ian’s, he knew he saw that car before. Fucking scumbag. He got home soaking wet and cold. His sister laughed hysterically when she saw him and he flipped her off before going to take a shower and putting on some worm clothes.

“Hey, Mandy, do you happen to have Gallagher’s phone number?” he asked his sister while he was coming down the stairs.

“Which Gallagher? You have to be more specific, there are like 100 of them” she said from the sofa

“The read head, Ian”

“I don’t think so but I can ask Lip, what you need it for?” she asked raising an eyebrow

“None of your fucking business. And since when do you talk to that douche?” he shouted now from the kitchen.

“Since none of your fucking business” she added and started to send a text

A few minutes later he joins her on the sofa and she gives him her phone.

“Last text from Lip is Ian’s number. He didn’t ask why I needed it. You’re welcome”

He copied the number, saved it under the name Major Asshole and then got up from the sofa and started to go to his room but not before throwing her phone back and saying

“Thanks bitch”

“Asshat” She said back and he smiled.

He got to his room, closed the door and pressed call. After a few rings he answered

“Yeah?” his voice was calm and Mickey noticed that it actually sounded nice when he wasn’t talking shit

“Hey asshole, next time, watch how the fuck you’re driving when it’s raining. You splashed me and I had to walk half the way soaking wet”

“Uhm who is this and what the hell are you talking about?” His voice was starting to sound like his usual self.

“Mickey Milkovich, the one who you passed by on your way home. I was the only one on the damn road”

“Mickey who?” is he for real?

“Mickey who? What the fuck man? Are we watching British tv shows here or what? Mickey, the one you have to do your project with, the one you just splashed on your way home? Any of these ring a bell?”

“Oh the annoying one from school. I splashed you? Didn’t see you man, sorry” did he just say sorry? Well that was new.

“Uhn whatever, next time drive more carefully when it’s raining, bye”

“Wait, what did you mean by watching British tv shows and how come you have my number?”

“You know when you asked Mickey who” he waited for something, silence “You know, as in Doctor Who” still nothing

“Doctor what?” Really?!?

 “You never heard of Doctor Who?”

“What the hell is that?” Ian asked confused as to why they were having this conversation in the first place.

“Never mind. I have to go, I’ll talk to you at school. Bye”

“You still didn’t tell me where you have my number from” Mickey rolled his eyes

“I have my ways firecrotch. Bye. “ He didn’t let the red head to answer and terminated the call.  

Mickey smiled a little after that and he threw his phone on his bed and went over to his desk. He started to do his homework, like he always does after he comes back from school. He finished right before his dad got back home, just in time for dinner. Their dinners were pretty boring usually, his dad would ask about school, he would talk about work and how his employs are worthless losers, he would let them know Iggy is doing excellent in collage, not like they didn’t already know that. Mickey knew Iggy was his dad’s favorite because he didn’t even bother to hide it. He would always brag to his friends about Iggy and how well he’s doing in Law School. He never bragged about Mickey and Mandy who were doing very well too. Ok, Mandy wasn’t top of her class but she wasn’t bad either. She was very good at English and German. She loved learning new languages and she was very good at that. But their father never appreciated that, no, he always asked her “What will you do with that in life? Be a fucking teacher? Look at your brother how well he’s doing in Law School” always the same old story. They usually just went with it and rolled their eyes. He wasn’t a bad father but he wasn’t an excellent one either.

“I ran into my friend Frank Gallagher today, he paid me a visit at work, wants us to do some business together and it seems like a good deal. I like that man” their father said after he finished his beer and lighted a cigarette. “Why aren’t you two friends with his kids?” he then looked at Mickey “He has two daughters you know, maybe you should get to know them” then he winked and Mickey’s eyes got filled with horror.

“Dad, one is like 22 and moved out years ago and I think she’s engaged and the other one is like 13 or some shit like that. Why would I wanna hang out with a 13 year old girl?” he asked and raised an eyebrow and Mandy started laughing.

“Oh, I thought she was older, never mind. But what about the brothers, aren’t they your friends? Mandy, you used to talk to the older one didn’t you?” he now turned to his daughter.

“Yeah, some times, not so much anymore since he’s in his first year of College.”

“Well I know one of them is 3 or something like that and the other is 12 but there is another one, the red head one. He was with his dad at my office today, Ian I think”

“Yeah, about him, we are going to have a project together in history so he’ll be coming around the house a few times” Mickey said and took a sip from his soda.

“Excellent, he’s a good kid and it works for me if you two are friends” his father said proudly. Mickey rolled his eyes, he hated to be forced to be friends with someone just because he was in business with their father. He always does shit like this, ever since they were little.

“We are not friends, I don’t like the dude and he isn’t so happy with me either, we were forced to work together” his father gave him one of his famous glares.

“I don’t give a shit that you don’t like him, you’ll be nice to the boy. You won’t ruin this for me, you understand?” Mickey just shrugged and nodded. He wasn’t in the mood for an argument.

This project thing was going to suck and Mickey knew it but it wasn’t like he had a choice so he decided he should just start getting used to the idea that Ian Gallagher would have to be a small part of his life now. Thank God it was only a semester.


	2. This is my project partner, he sucks major balls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is my project partner, he sucks major balls.” He said and earned a laugh from the boy and a punch in the arm from Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say that I'm not from America and I don't really know how school works there so if I don't make sense sometimes just go with it :))

**Chapter 2. This is my project partner, he sucks major balls.**

 

That week flew by and before they knew it, it was Tuesday again and they had History class together. Neither Ian nor Mickey were looking forward to this class, especially considering the fact that they were getting their project assigned today. Mickey hoped for an interesting subject so the fact that he had to work with that carrot top wouldn’t seem so excruciating. The teacher explained to the rest of the class about the project, paired everyone up and then handed the subjects to each pair.

“Well at least we have an interesting subject. I can work with this” Mickey said and looked down at the piece of paper with “Age of Imperialism” written on it. Ian, who was now seated next to him on his teachers orders just rolled his eyes and sunk into his chair with a horror expression on his face. He realized he really had to do this. God, he hated school.

“Look freckles, I don’t have time for your fuss and what not so listen here. We are going to do this even if it kills all your remaining brain cells. You are going to work on this just as much as me. Mr. Kenly is going to know if you didn’t work on it. I don’t know how he does it but he always knows. Besides, when we present it at the end of the semester you’re going to have to know what you worked on for so many weeks. Cool with that?” he asked him and Ian couldn’t stop looking at his lips all the time he talked. He stood straight and looked at his eyes this time.

“Yeah, whatever man” he tried to play it cool and not look interested. Well, he wasn’t interested in the project that’s for sure, but the partner, well that was a whole other subject. He knew it was stupid to think that Mickey might be gay or at least bi but the though still crossed his mind, a few times. But even if he was, the guy was a stuck up with issues and he wasn’t going to get in the middle of that. Better safe than sorry.

This was their last class and they decided, well Mickey decided for the both of them that it was better if they started to work on the project today. “Just some research” said Mickey. Ian went along with it because he didn’t have anything planned for today anyway. They were headed to the parking lot because Ian said they should take his car seeing as Mandy already left school. On their way there they bumped into some friend of Ian’s.

“Ian my man, where are you headed?” the tall boy asked

“I have to do some shitty project for History class, what about you?”

“Detention. Who is the angry looking dude besides you?” he asked looking at Mickey who was getting very eager to leave.

“This is my project partner, he sucks major balls.” He said and earned a laugh from the boy and a punch in the arm from Mickey.

“Hey what was that for?” Ian asked and rubbed his arm which started to turn red from the impact

“For being a dick” was all he said and Ian smirked at him. Fuck him and his stupid smirk.

They boys talked for another 2 minutes then said their goodbyes and they were back on their way to the parking lot. They got there soon enough, got in the car and Ian started the engine.

“How come you have to share a car with your sister?” Ian asked as he was backing from the lot.

“My dad says it teaches us that sharing in good and that we have to appreciate what we have and not take everything for granted. It’s one of his stupid lessons to prepare us for life or some shit like that” he said in a grumpy voice. Ian actually smiled at that.

“Actually, that sounds logical. Our dad just gives us everything we want, maybe that’s why we are such assholes as you like to call us” he smiled and kept his eyes on the road.

“Well you are. Don’t know so much about the rest of you, but you sure are” he said in a more of funny tone rather than a serious or judgmental one.

The way home wasn’t so long so in a few minutes they arrived and Ian parked on the street. He looked at the house in front of him. It wasn’t as big as their house, big family and all, but it wasn’t a small house either. Mickey led the way, opened the door and they got greeted by a small white cat.

“Oh hey Gandalf” Mickey said and the cat started to purr.

“Your cat’s name is Gandalf? Really?” Ian raised an eyebrow and Mickey just laughed

“What? It’s a good name”

“You are such a fucking nerd” Ian said and laughed “And besides, didn’t picture you as a cat person, you look more like a dog person if you ask me”

“Well in that case you are only half wrong. I’m a cat AND a dog person, the dog’s in the back yard”

“Let me guess, he’s name is Frodo?” Ian said and laughed but Mickey just said

“Actually yeah, his name is Frodo” Ian stopped laughing when he heard and gave him a “are you fucking kidding me” look “What? What’s wrong with Frodo?” Mickey asked surprised

“Nothing’s wrong with the fucking name, you’re just a major loser”

“I keep telling him that every day but he doesn’t seem to get it” Mandy said from the top of the stairs. They both looked up.

“Fuck of skank. Who asked your opinion?” she just flipped him off and muttered the work assface.

“So you must be Ian. Nice to finally meet you” she said as she started to walk downstairs.

“You’re the Mandy Lip used to hang out with, aren’t you?” Ian asked her and she nodded. “Yeah, thought so. I’ve seen you a couple of times at my house but the scumbag never bothered to introduce us”

“How’s Lip doing, in college I mean?” she asked

“Pretty good I think, he likes it there, always bragging about the girls he sleep with” he laughed but Mandy’s smile faded and the taller boy seems to notice so he stops laughing. “But you know, I think he is making all that up, I’m sure he’s still thinking about this girl he used to see here. He never told me who she was but I know she was important” he lied about the first part, he did sleep around the campus, a lot. But the last part was true, Lip did still think about that girl and Ian had a strong feeling that Mandy was the girl. Her smile appeared back, a little fake this time but it was there.

“Well you two faggots will have to excuse me. I’m going to Lisa’s house. Bye losers” she flipped them off and went out the door.

While Ian was talking to Mandy he had his back turned at Mickey and now when he turned around he saw the boy with his cat in his arms. The cat seemed very happy with Mickey because he was purring and rubbing his little head on Mickey’s chin. It was kind of cute so he giggled.

“What you laughing at?” Mickey asked as he put Gandalf down

“I wasn’t laughing, I just thought you two were cute” damn, it slipped. Mickey raised an eyebrow

“You think I’m cute Gallagher? Watch what you’re saying or people will think you’re gay” he laughed but deep inside he did wish Ian was gay, very deep inside.

“Fuck off man, I was just joking. You’re not cute, you’re too much of a nerd to be considered cute” the smaller boy laughed and turned around and asked him to join. They walked up the stairs and then made a left turn and on the end of the hallway they entered a room which Ian presumed to be Mickeys. He was right. The room was big enough, the walls were blue and he had a big fucking window. The bed was on the other end of the room and his desk near the door. Ian didn’t want Mickey to think he was checking the room out too much so he just stood there and did nothing.

“Well I ain’t gonna bite. Take a fucking seat” he gestured towards the couch that was next to the desk. Ian did as told. It was really awkward.

“So, I’m going to look up something that I think might help us with the project and then we can start writing down some ideas for the time being. Shouldn’t take too long, you’ll be out of here soon enough” he said softly noticing Ian’s awkwardness. The red head just smiled and nodded.

Mickey was concentrated at his laptop screen and Ian was reading something Mickey gave him about an hour ago. As it turns out this subject was quite interesting, maybe Ian was going to actually learn something from this. God knew it wouldn’t hurt. After one more hour Mickey decided that this was enough for the first day and he told Ian he was free to go.

“Yeah, ok then. I’ll go home” He said with a weird tone.

“Unless” Mickey started to say and Ian looked at him with a hint of hope in his eyes. Did he want to stay? “Unless you want to stay for dinner. I know dad wouldn’t mind.” Ian smiled

“That would be great. I don’t want to go home now. I have nothing to do there and my brothers drive me crazy.” Ian did wonder why he preferred to stay here instead of going home. Maybe this Mickey kid wasn’t so bad after all.

“Sucks man, I don’t have young siblings so I don’t know the feeling but I bet it sucks. You like Indian food?” he asked

“Yeah sure. Is Mandy going to join us?” Mickey raised an eyebrow at that

“Why, do you fancy her or something?” was that jealousy he felt? It couldn’t be. Why would it be?

“What? No man, she seems nice that’s all. Besides, I kind of have the feeling she used to bang Lip” he said and Mickey laughed

“Yeah I have the same feeling. She always used to spend too much time with him and whenever I asked her about it she would tell me to mind my own fucking business. And to answer your question, I haven’t got a clue. I didn’t hear her come back home so it beats me” Ian nodded

“So just your dad then? What about your mom? If you don’t mind me asking”

“Mom died a few years ago. Cancer” he said and Ian felt sorry he asked

“Sorry man. Didn’t mean to intrude.”

“Don’t worry, we got used to it, I guess. What about your mom?”

“She left us 2 years ago, a few months after Liam was born. She said she had enough of Frank. She didn’t care she left 6 fucking kids behind and never said where she’s headed. But fuck her man. We manage without her. We have Regina” he said and laughed but it wasn’t a happy laugh.

“Who’s Regina?” Mickey asked

“Liam’s babysitter. She’s great with Liam and she helps Carl and Debbie too. She loves them like her own. Fiona, Lip and I were big enough not to need someone to take care of us when she left but the other 3 weren’t. They were the ones that suffered the most. A few months later Fiona moved out also but she still visits.” Mickey felt sad for the kid. At school he seems a douche with no personal problems but when you actually listen to his story he doesn’t have it so good after all. Mickey made a gesture that surprised even him. He put a hand on Ian’s shoulder and gave him a pat.

“Sorry man. It must have been though.” Ian looked at the hand that was on his shoulder and then watched as Mickey withdrew it a few seconds later. He wanted to grab his hand and put back where it was. He also had the sudden urge to kiss the raven haired boy in front of him but decided not to. He didn’t know if he was gay. He didn’t look gay and Ian’s gaydar kind of sucked. So he opted for a smile instead.

“Yeah, we got used to it” he repeated what Mickey said earlier and earned a smile from the boy. This whole situation was getting awkward so Mickey decided to change the subject.

“We could go downstairs and ask Leila to make us her famous smoothies while we wait for dad. Man, he’s going to be super glad you’re here. He likes your dad a lot and he wants us to be friends” he laughed but Ian didn’t.

“You don’t want us to be friends then?” he asked and Mickey stopped laughing

“And you want to? Come on Gallagher, you said earlier today that I suck major balls and now you’re saying you want us to actually be friends?”

“Well you’re actually not so bad. You’re not like the rest of the people I hang out with, that’s for sure”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment because all the people you hang out with are stupid morons with daddy issues.”

“Me included?” Ian asked with an innocent smile

“Nah, you’re cool Gallagher.” He said and punched him lightly on the arm. They both laughed and then had a weird eye contact and Mickey was biting his lower lip.

“Come one, let’s go downstairs” Mickey suggested and Ian nodded. They went to the kitchen where they found a woman sitting and reading a book.

“Hey Leila, could I bother you with a favor?” Mickey asked politely.

“You know you can Mickey dear, what can I get you boys?” the woman asked and Ian figured she must be the housekeeper.

“Make us some smoothies please. I would make them myself but I suck at that” she laughed and nodded. He gestured Ian they should go into the living room. They both took a seat on the couch and Mickey turned the tv on. 10 minutes later Leila came with 2 smoothies and gave each boy one glass.

“Damn this is good” Ian said

“Yeah man, she’s like the best cook ever. Wait till you taste her Indian food. The take out is crap compared to this.”

They watched more tv until they heard the front door open and heard a man talking, most likely on the phone because they didn’t hear a second voice. It was Mickey’s dad and he was indeed talking on the phone. He gestured a hello to the boys but didn’t actually look at them and went straight to his office.

“You’ll have to excuse him, he’s always this rude. He doesn’t bother to actually say hello” Ian laughed and said

“No problem man, my dad’s the same. Always on the fucking phone talking to some important person.” Mickey nodded. A few minutes later Terry came back from his office.

“Hey kids. How was your day?” he asked them and expected to see Mickey with Mandy on the couch except there was no Mandy but a familiar red head.

“Ian Gallagher. What a surprise to see you here boy.” He said and shook his hand. Ian smiled and greeted him.

“Nice to see you too.” He tried to be polite but Mickey knew he was just faking it.

“How come you’re here? Staying for dinner I hope” he said and was glad when he saw that Ian nodded

“Excellent. Where’s my lovely Mandy?” Mickey rolled his eyes at that because he knew it was just an act his dad had on when people were visiting.

“She’s at a friend’s house, forgot her name” Mickey said

“Give her a call and ask if she’s joining us for dinner.” His dad suggested and Mickey did as told. He got up from the couch and went a few feet away leaving Ian with his dad.

“So, Ian, are you here because of the project?” he asked him and Ian was surprised he even knew.  

“Yeah, we just wanted to start looking for ideas on how to begin the whole thing. We made some notes and we’ll start tomorrow.” Terry nodded

“She said she’ll stay there for dinner if you don’t mind” Mickey said as he returned to his spot on the couch.

“Fine. Let’s go eat.” He said and led the way.

They were sitting in the dining room. It was a big room with a big table, a little too big for a family of 3 but Ian didn’t ask why that was. They just ate and talked about school and stuff like that. Terry would occasionally bring Frank into the discussion, saying how great he thinks he is, clearly meant only for Ian’s ears.  Ian would smile politely and nod but it was clear he wasn’t interested. After dinner Ian said he should be going as it was getting late and he still had English homework too do. Mickey nodded and so did Terry who told him that he could stay tomorrow evening for dinner again. Mickey said he would walk Ian out.

“Thanks for enduring my dad’s nonsense. Sorry if he made you uncomfortable” he said and scratched the back of his head.

“No problem. My dad does the same when people come over. I guess our lives aren’t all that different after all” he laughed and Mickey joined in.

“See you tomorrow at school. We’ll meet after classes by the parking lot, ok?” Ian asked and Mickey nodded. They said goodbye, shook their hands and made eye contact again. Both boys were standing there still holding hands and with a weird look on their faces. It was weird and awkward but neither seemed to let go. A car’s horn brought them back to reality and they parted both of them blushing. They both acted like they didn’t notice and Ian turned around and went to his car.

He entered the car and said “Fuck” as he realized that maybe it wasn’t the best idea to hold a guy’s hand like that for so long.

Mickey entered the house and said the same “Fuck” and thought exactly what Ian did. That was way too awkward and he hoped Ian wouldn’t think he’s a freak or something like that.


	3. Are you going to do something about it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What happened?”  
> “Well I was washing my hands and when I reached for the soap I accidentally hit these things and they fell into the sink and then the water went everywhere and I guess it found my shirt”

**Chapter 3. Are you going to do something about it?**

 

Ian didn’t sleep at all that night. He kept thinking about that hand shake or rather hand holding. Why did it bother him so much? Why all of the sudden he can’t get this kid out of his head? One minute he can’t stand the dude and the other he can’t stop thinking about him. Was this even normal? Or possible? He looked at the clock on his wall, 6:30. Might as well get up because there’s no point in lying in bed like a hopeless loser with a dumb crush. He went downstairs and saw that Debbie was already eating breakfast.

“Debs, what are you doing here at 6:30 in the morning?”

“I have to meet Ellie at school early today so we can go through our notes one more time before our presentation today. I am very nervous, this is like 10% of my final grade. It has to go perfect.” She looked very hyper like she just drank 10 cups of coffee. Ian just smiled and wished her good luck. He knew you should never ask Debbie why she does things like she does them.

He decided on eating some cereal and after that he went in the back yard for a smoke and some coffee. His dad didn’t like that he was smoking but he never told him to quit either, just that he should never smoke inside the house. The house was pretty quiet since Fiona and Lip left, Carl still made a lot of fuss and all but it still wasn’t the same without Fiona’s bickering or without Lip’s constant complains. He actually missed his older siblings. They would visit often but it wasn’t the same. A couple more years and he would be gone as well. His dad said he should follow in Lip’s footsteps and attend Princeton University but Ian was more of an Oxford kind of guy. He started to get ready for school soon after and then drove there with a weird feeling in his stomach. Not a bad feeling but a weird feeling nonetheless.

“Yo Gallagher, wait for me” Ian turned around when he got out of his car to see Mandy running towards him with some books in her arms and a backpack almost falling from her shoulder.

“Need a hand with those?” he asked politely. He usually wasn’t polite.

“No, I can manage. I just wanted to ask you a question”

“Shoot” he said and they kept on walking.

“Did you really mean what you said yesterday? That Lip was only making those stories up?” she was biting her lower lip and Ian could see a hint of red in her cheeks.

“No, sorry. There’s no point in lying. I knew I didn’t sound convincing the other day” she sighed but didn’t say anything.

“So you’re the girl he wouldn’t tell me about, thought so” she shrugged her shoulders

“I would like to think that I am but honestly I don’t know anymore. He barely talks to me anymore and even when he does he just sounds weird. I know we said no strings attached but somewhere along the way I made the stupid decision to start feeling something more than I should have. I’m just a stupid girl” Ian disagreed.

“You are not a stupid girl, he’s a major douchebag with issues. He doesn’t know what to do when he has feelings. He’s afraid that if he’ll find a girl he loves she will leave him like mom left dad.” She gave him a sorry look “Just don’t tell him I said that cause he’ll kill me” she laughed

“Thank you for this Ian, you’re not as bad as people say you are. I have my English class now, see you later at my house?” she asked and started to leave. He just nodded and said bye. He didn’t have any classes with Mickey today so that was going to suck. Great, now he can’t even go through a day of school without thinking about him.

 

* * *

 

 

His last class was finally over and he rushed to his car without any of his friends seeing him. He wasn’t in the mood for them, he just wanted to see the boy that’s been haunting his god damn mind for some unknown reason. As he said yesterday, Mickey was there waiting for Ian to arrive.

“Took you long enough Gallagher” he smiled. Fuck your pretty smile man. He returned the smile and thought that he must look like a fucking idiot now. Smiling like a teenage girl with a crush.

“Miss Roger kept talking even after the bell rang and we had to listen. She always does stuff like this, remembers she has something more to say only after the bell rings.” Ian got into the car and Mickey followed. Mickey was very well aware that he doesn’t have to wait for Ian to take him home, he could go with Mandy. But then where would the fun be? He doesn’t know why but spending time with carrot top was his new favorite thing to do. He wouldn’t mind doing him as well but he was 99% sure Ian has another opinion on this problem.

As always, the ride home wasn’t long so they didn’t get to talk about much. They arrived and just like last time Gandalf was there at the door when they entered the house. This time Ian was the one who picked him up and started playing with him.

“Aren’t you a pretty cat? Too bad your owner is a dork and gave you such a cliché name.” Mickey rolled his eyes at that remark and Ian laughed. He let Gandalf go and they walked towards Mickey’s room. The smaller boy closed the door and threw his backpack on the couch next to the desk. Ian did the same and also threw himself on that couch with a loud bang.

“Damn Gallagher you are going to break my couch and not even in the good way” Ian’s eyes grew 10 times their normal size and Mickey just looked at him with horror

“I … that came out wrong.” Ian just laughed and shook his head

“Like I said, such a dork” Mickey flipped him off and then threw a book in his lap.

“Here, read from page 21 to page 40 and try to actually remember some of the things you read” Ian opened the book and started to read. After a few minutes he stopped and asked

“It came out wrong but what did you want it to mean?” He asked all of the sudden and Mickey’s face had the same horror expression from earlier.

“Would you let it go man? It just slipped, I didn’t mean or wanted it to mean anything” Ian wasn’t convinced

“No, that’s not it. Are you gay and you’re afraid to tell me?” now Mickey could feel that someone was literally stabbing his brain with a huge knife.

“What? I’m not gay” he said slowly and totally not convincing and Ian just gasped.

“OMG you totally are.” He laughed and earned a glare from the other boy

“Ok, so what if I am, does that make you uncomfortable?” he asked, arms crossed.

“No stupid. I’m going to trust you here and just say it. I’m also gay” this time Mickey was the one who laughed

“Are you shitting me right now? You? Ian Fucking Gallagher, the one that literally has girls line up to talk to him is gay? No wonder none of them ever stood a chance. I just thought you were a pretentious fuck” he laughed even harder

“Well, there’s no need to laugh that hard cause it’s not that funny.” He crossed his arms too.

There was an awkward silence but no words came from them.

“Well we sure made this even more awkward haven’t we?” Ian asked breaking the awkward ice.

“Sounds like something we would do”

They tried to continue with the reading but neither one of them could concentrate. They kept it like that for almost an hour until Ian spoke.

“I have to use the bathroom” Mickey just pointed to the door in the back of the room and Ian got up and walked in that direction. A few minutes later he heard a bang and then a “Fuck” he got up from his desk to see what happened

“Everything alright in there?” Mickey asked

“Uhm no. Can you come in?” Ian responded and Mickey opened the door. He saw the red head with his shirt all wet and there was something in his sink.

“What happened?”

“Well I was washing my hands and when I reached for the soap I accidentally hit these things and they fell into the sink and then the water went everywhere and I guess it found my shirt” Mickey laughed and said that Ian should follow him.

They went back into the room and towards his closet. He took out a shirt and gave it to Ian. The red head then proceeded to take his wet shirt off and Mickey couldn’t help but stare at the almost naked boy. He was biting his lip and Ian saw that. He wanted to put the dry shirt on but stopped and smirked. That made Mickey’s eyebrow to rise.

“Like what you see?” he asked with a cocky smile plastered on his freckled face.

“Don’t flatter yourself firecrotch” he turned around but Ian grabbed his arm and turned him back but this time brought him much closer.

“So what? You bite your lip at just everything then?” this little shit.

“Maybe, why? Are you going to do something about it?” now Mickey was the one with the cocky smile.

But Ian didn’t answer he just planted a kiss on the smaller boy’s mouth. Mickey was a bit surprised but he gave in a second later. A few seconds later they stopped for some air and Mickey pointed with his head towards the bed. The taller boy smiled and grabbed Mickey’s t-shirt by a corner, took it off and threw in on the ground. They started to kiss again and made their way towards the bed almost falling a few times.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well we didn’t work on the project, that’s for sure” Ian said as he and Mickey were outside his front door. Ian was getting ready to leave. He stayed for dinner again. He listened to Terry’s stories again and occasionally he would look at Mandy who was imitating her father as he talked. He had to force himself not to laugh so it wouldn’t seem rude. He was seated next to Mickey and across from Terry and Mandy. He would occasionally touch Mickey’s thigh just to torment him. Mickey always tried to slap his hand away but it was in vain.

“Yeah well that was even more productive if you ask me” Mickey said and winked. He wanted to kiss him so bad but there were people on the street and it didn’t look like they were leaving.

“So, I guess I’ll see you in school?” Ian asked

“Yeah” he said awkwardly.

“Well bye then, see you tomorrow” Ian said and turned around

“Wait” he turned back “You could, you know, come by my house tomorrow after school. I know I say we should only meet 2 times a week but let’s just say things have changed a bit” he chuckled and Ian grinned.

“I would like that. See you tomorrow” he waved at the boy and walked to his car.

Yesterday night Ian left in horror from the house but tonight he left with a stupid smile and butterflies in his stomach. God, he was such a girl.  


	4. My dad would kill me himself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You asking me on a date Gallagher? I thought that the dates came usually before 2 people slept together not after” Ian laughed and punched him in the arm

**Chapter 4. My dad would kill me himself.**

 

“It’s not that I don’t like it…ok, I don’t like it, you look ridiculous.” Mickey told Mandy who was showing the two boys her dress for their cousin’s wedding.

“It’s not you, it’s the dress. It’s just horrible” Ian added so she wouldn’t feel bad.

“I can’t do shit about it. I’m a bridesmaid and I didn’t get to choose the fucking dress. The bride thought this piece of shit could be considered a dress. Fuck her and her 1980’s style.” She threw herself on the living room couch and the boys laughed.

“Look, you are not going to be the only one with that thing on you. There are the rest of the bridesmaids and the maid of honor. You’ll get to look sad and pathetic together” she flipped Mickey off and the boys laughed. Mandy got up and went to her room to change from that horrible piece of cloth.

“Hey I missed you this week” Mickey told Ian and earned a smile from the tall boy. He just came back a few hours ago from a business trip with his dad. He hated going to those things but his dad insisted he needed to learn the family business, like he’d ever want to do that.

“You did?” he grinned and took a seat closer to the boy. He looked into his blue eyes and wondered how come he was so lucky to have him? He leaned in but Mickey pulled away before anything could happen.

“Wow there firecrotch, somebody could see us” he defended and Ian rolled his eyes.

“I really don’t know why you haven’t told your family yet. What do you think they’ll do? They are your family Mick” Mickey just snorted and looked at Ian

“My dad would kill me himself. You have no idea what he says about gay people. He hates them more than anything in the world. He seems like an ok dad who wouldn’t judge but he isn’t, believe me. One time when I was 12 I made a stupid comment about a guy in my class, I said I thought he was cute, I don’t remember why. When he heard me he got so mad and told me if I ever say a thing like that again he’s going to sew my mouth shut, literally. He then grounded me for like 2 weeks and that was only because I say a boy was cute.”

Ian didn’t say anything he just nodded like he understood. He didn’t know it was like that. His family has been nothing but supportive when he came out. He was 15 and scared but they never said a bad word about it. Well Lip annoyed him with stupid questions like: “But seriously, like…up the ass?” and then made a stupid remark about the digestive system that Ian laughed at. But after that he also assured him that he won’t ever judge him. His brother can be a major dick sometimes but he was a good brother.

“I’m sorry Mickey, I won’t bring it up again.” The other boy smiled. “Let’s do something tonight, go out or something, it’s Friday. Besides, we won’t see each other tomorrow because you have that wedding” Ian said and the boy smiled

“You asking me on a date Gallagher? I thought that the dates came usually before 2 people slept together not after” Ian laughed and punched him in the arm

“Not like a date, I know you don’t do dates and stuff like that. Let’s just go out, see a movie or something”

“That sounds like a date to me man. And besides, I can make an exception for you and we could call it a date. But no funny business in public” he said and raised both his eyebrows. Ian smiled like a dumb person and Mickey laughed at that.

“And you’re calling me a dork. Look at your stupid face”

“Shut up you like my stupid face” Ian said

“That’s true but it doesn’t mean you don’t look ridiculous with that smile” he laughed and Ian pouted and pretended to be hurt.

They stayed inside for another hour and then Ian left home to take a shower and change his clothes. They agreed to meet in front of Ian’s house in 2 hours.

“So you and Ian are close friends now aren’t you?” Mandy asked Mickey who was headed to his room.

“Yeah, so what?” he asked annoyed. He didn’t like her tone.

“Just wondering how come? You used to hate that guy just a few weeks ago and now all of the sudden you are inseparable.”

“Where are you getting at?”

“I was thinking that maybe you both discovered something that you have in common and I don’t mean that you both like History” she winked and Mickey’s face was filled with horror. Did she know? How?

“Relax Mick, I’ve known since forever. I don’t judge but I am saddened that you didn’t tell me. You know you can trust me, right?” Mickey suddenly remembered he had to breathe so he did so and then looked at his sister.

“I know. It’s just that I was always scared dad might find out you know? He’d kill me Mandy.” She gave him a hug which surprised Mickey but he hugged her back.

“Sorry I didn’t tell you” he said when she pulled away.

“No worries big brother. Just glad you found someone like him. I can tell he likes you” he smiled.

“Yeah I kind of like him too.” She giggled and ruffled her brother’s hair a little.

“Just don’t screw it up by being a dick like you always are” she said and went into her room. He remained there for a few more seconds and then decided to go do what he was going to do.

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours later and he was in front of the Gallagher house. He’s been there before, a week ago when they studied for their project. It’s been 3 weeks since they’ve started this relationship, if you could call it that. He’s never been happier. Even at school Ian started to spend more time with him gaining weird looks from Ian’s weird friends. “Since when is Ian hanging with nerds?” asked a girl once while Mickey passed her on the hallway. He didn’t mind the talking and the stares but some of them were being dicks. But no one assumed they were together or something, they just thought that maybe Ian was just hanging with him so Mickey would do his homework or something, or because of the project. Terry was very pleased that they were friends and Frank as well. The first time Mickey has been at his house Frank took him to his office and showed him all kind of boring things and talked about the family business. He laughed at how much alike their fathers were, aside from the ‘accepting that your son is gay’ thing.

Mickey got a text from Ian saying he should come in because he wasn’t ready yet. He rolled his eyes and texted him “fucking girl” and then rang the doorbell. Debbie opened.

“Hey Mickey, Ian said he’s ready in a few minutes. Lip called him on skype and they talked for like an hour. Where are you two going? Can I come?” Mickey raised an eyebrow and looked at her

“Don’t think so kid.” She snorted and left. Mickey just laughed. 5 minutes later Ian appeared

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Lip wouldn’t shut up. He skyped me to ask something and he kept talking and talking. Anyway, let’s go” he smiled and Mickey followed the tall ginger.

The movie was awful and both boys were bored out of their minds.

“Let’s just go, I think I’m going to put a bullet in my head if I have to watch one more second of this shit” Mickey said and Ian agreed. They left the movie theatre and decided to go get a drink. There was a bar that none of their friends attended so they went there. It wasn’t full but there were a few people.

“I so don’t want to go to that damn wedding. It’s going to suck. The only good thing is that Iggy is coming. He should arrive in a couple of hours. Want to come by the house and meet him?” Mickey suggested

“Maybe after the wedding?” Mickey nodded and took another sip from his beer.

They stayed for about an hour and then decided to go home. They took a cab to Ian place and they both got out. Mickey said he would just walk home cause it’s only at the end of the street. They stood there awkwardly looking at each other. People were on the street again so nothing could happen between them. Ian had another idea. He grabbed Mickey’s hand and dragged him towards his car that was parked on the driveway. He told Mickey to get in the passenger seat and Ian got in the driver’s seat. When they closed the doors Ian jumped on Mickey and kissed him like it was their first kiss. He parted from his lips a few minutes later and winked at him before he got out of the car. Mickey smiled and got out too.

“Have fun tomorrow at the wedding Mick” he said and made his way to the house

“Don’t think I will but thanks. Talk to you tomorrow firecrotch” he said and started to walk home with a smile on his face.


	5. Great minds think alike, but fools seldom differ.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You want to go to Oxford? For real?”  
> “What’s wrong with Oxford?” he gave him a questioning look

**Chapter 5. Great minds think alike, but fools seldom differ.**

 

“How can a wedding be so boring? I mean look at these people, no one is enjoying themselves” Mandy complained as she took a seat next to her brothers. “And to put salt to the wound I look like a fucking 1980’s disco girl.” Iggy laughed at his sister

“Calm down sis, it’s not like the other bridesmaids look any better. At least you have a pretty face” Mandy rolled her eyes and smiled at her charming brother. Iggy always knew how to compliment a person. Mandy looked at Mickey and saw that he was definitely not having a good time. She leaned in and whispered in his ear

“Miss your boyfriend?” she giggled

“You’re not funny. At all”

“Just call his and tell him to meet you somewhere near the restaurant, spend some time with him and come back in a few hours. No one will notice you are gone or something and even if they did what’s it to them?” she did have a point. Why should he stay and keep this chair warm?

“Good idea. See you later losers” he was already on his way before Iggy even registered that he got up.

“Where’s he going without us?” he asked Mandy

“He’s bored so he’s going to hang with a friend of his.” Iggy just nodded and didn’t seem to care.

Mickey called Ian and after 3 rings he picked up “Already bored?” he asked and Mickey could hear his smile. How can you hear a smile?

“Yeah man, it sucks balls. Want to meet at that bar we went to yesterday? I’m pretty close. You could take a cab or come with your car if you aren’t drinking”

“Sounds great, I’m bored anyways. Going to get ready, meet you there in 20?” he asked

“Sure. See you ginger” they said goodbye and Mickey started to walk towards the bar.

He got there 7 minutes later, entered and took a seat at the same table as yesterday. He ordered the same thing and started to wait for Ian. 15 minutes later Ian arrived and gave Mickey a flashy smile which made the boy giggle.

“Looking good in a suit. You clean up nice” he said and grinned. He took a seat across from Mickey.

“Thanks, I guess. You have no idea how boring that wedding was. I could feel my soul leave my body. The only entertaining thing was when the best man gave some cheesy speech and did the whole tap the glass with the fork to get the attention and he broke the damn thing and the broken pieces fell into his food. That was the highlight of the 4 hours I’ve been there” Ian laughed and took a sip of the beer Mickey ordered for him while he waited.

“Guess you win the ‘who was more bored this evening’ contest.” Mickey’s expression said ‘You’re damn right I won’. “My dad thought tonight was the perfect time to make a plan for my future college years. He even had a folder that said ‘Ian’s years at Princeton’ “ He snorted

“So, you’re planning on going to Princeton? Never pictured you as a Princeton kind of fella. Maybe NYU but not Princeton”

“That’s the thing. He just assumed I was on board with that, never even asked if I want to go there”

“Do you?”

“No man. I don’t. He just assumes that if he went there and Fiona and Lip went there, the rest of us will go as well.”

“Where do you want to go then?” he was curious now

“I don’t know man but I would really like to go to Oxford, it’s what I’ve wanted since I was 12 and went to England. We visited the campus and it was all so fascinating for me. Then of course I read about the classes and the professors and it all seems so great” Mickey looked at him and laughed “What?” he asked not knowing what was funny about this

“You want to go to Oxford? For real?”

“What’s wrong with Oxford?” he gave him a questioning look

“Man I want to go there too. Since forever. Everyone keeps telling me that America also has great Universities but I really want to go there. My dad said he wasn’t so pleased that I want to study so far away but that he also won’t stand in the way.” Ian’s smile was even bigger if that was even possible.

“Really? See, great minds think alike”

“You know that’s not the whole quote, don’t you? It has a whole other meaning if you say it fully.” Ian raised an eyebrow.

“What’s the rest then?”

“Great minds think alike, but fools seldom differ” Mickey said and Ian laughed

“Well we are fools as well so it still applies.”

“Are you going to tell your old man you don’t want to go to Princeton or are you just going to shut up, go there and be miserable for 3 years and then regret the rest of your life that you didn’t get too see how life could have been in England? Mickey asked serious all of the sudden

“I’ll tell him eventually, I still have time.” Mickey didn’t think that prolonging this problem is a good idea but he kept his mouth shut because he didn’t want to argue with Ian right now.

“Where is Iggy at college? I realized I never asked” Ian questioned

“Yale Law School. Mr. Big shot” he laughed “Dad was very proud when he got in, told us how we should take example from him.” Mickey didn’t hate Iggy for this, he knew he didn’t ask for his dad constant attention but he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous that he and Mandy didn’t get the same attention. He thought that a parent should love all his children the same. Ian sensed that it was a difficult subject for him so he didn’t ask more about it but proceeded to put his hand on top of Mickey’s. He thought the boy would pull out his hand and make a remark about how they are in a public place but he didn’t. He needed this.

“Wanna go at my place? We could be alone there, people won’t bother us” Ian suggested.

“Yeah, why not?” Mickey smiled and went to pay for the drinks. They got a cab after that and went to Ian’s house.

Maybe they still had a lot of things to sort out in their personal lives but tonight wasn’t the time for that.


	6. Read to me.

**Chapter 6. Read to me.**

 

“Mandy? Where the fuck is Gandalf?” Mickey screamed from downstairs

“Why the fuck should I know? It’s your damn cat. I don’t even like the little fucker” she shouted from the upstairs hallway. Mickey murmured something under his breath and continued to look for his cat. He was nowhere. Fucking cat, always hiding and making him look for hours. Then there was knock on the front door and he went to open it revealing a smiling redhead with a white cat in his arms.

“There you are little shit. I was worried sick” he said and took the cat from Ian’s hands

“Nice to see you too Mick” Mickey rolled his eyes, turned around and kissed his tall boyfriend.

“What? Not scared people will see you and think you’re gay?” Ian laughed

“Dad’s not home, Leila’s out shopping and you already know that Mandy knows so who’s left?” he now placed Gandalf on the sofa and turned his attention towards his man. “And Mandy also is going out with some friends, dad’s gone on some business trip until Monday and Leila won’t be back for at least another 2 hours” he said getting closer

“Yeah? Are you trying to seduce me? Taking advantage of my innocence?” Ian grinned and Mickey laughed

“You weren’t so innocent last time you had your dick up my ass”

“I will pretend I didn’t just hear that because otherwise it will scar me for life.” They both turned around to see Mandy standing at the bottom of the stairs behind the two boys who were next to the couch

“Next time say something before you intrude on other people’s conversations” Mickey said and she laughed

“OK Mick, I’ll carry a trumpet with me all the time and whenever you two are around I’ll just use that to make my presence known” he flipped her of and she laughed

“See you two later” she went to the door and looked at Mickey and said “Assface” then passed right by him and opened the door. He shouted “Douchebag” just before she closed the door,.

“You two really love each other” Ian mocked and earned a fist in the arm from Mickey.

“So are you just gonna stand there looking like a moron or are you going to come upstairs already?” Mickey asked as he started walking up the stairs. Ian grinned and proceeded to follow him.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Mandy got back the boys were downstairs on the couch playing some game on the playstation. She greeted them both with the word “Losers” and sat next to Ian who was really concentrated at the big screen across from them.

“How was your date?” Ian asked her and she laughed

“Wasn’t a date you moron. We were like 5 people. Just some friends”

“Ok, you know, Lip’s been asking about you since he found out I hang out around here” that made Mandy turn her full attention towards him

“He did? What did he ask?” She couldn’t hide her curiosity.

“Normal stuff like how you’ve been lately and if you are seeing someone” a smile appeared on her face but she tried to act cool about it

“Yeah, well not that it’s any of his business but I’m not” she said casually

“He’ll be home for spring break next week you know” he also said casually.

“Ok, don’t really care but whatever” she said and tried not to smile but she failed. She was glad Ian was still facing the screen and didn’t saw that. But Ian wasn’t stupid, he knew she cared. He also knew that his brother wasn’t over her at all. He could deny it all he wanted but he knew Lip, he knew him very well and he never asked so many things about a girl he used to see. Never.

“Are you two finished with your boring story?” Mickey asked “Besides, we should go work on that stupid project man, we kind of neglected it this week”  
“I think we’re good Mick, we still have a lot time to finish it. It’s just the nerd in you that’s talking” Ian said and earned a laugh from Mandy

“Haha very funny Gallagher. Do they have a comedy section at Oxford so you could attend?” when Mandy heard that she gave the boys a questioning look

“Oxford? You want to go there too? Mickey’s obsessed on going there since forever.” She asked and Ian nodded

“God, you two really are perfect for each other” both the boys grinned at her. “Anyways, I have better stuff to do than listen to you two loser” she said and got up and went to her room.

“Wanna bet she is on the phone with that friend of hers and telling her all about how Lip Gallagher asks about her. Fucking girls” Ian laughed at that

“How come you never hang out with your friends anymore?” Mickey asked out of the blue

“After I started to hang with you I realized how dumb they are and how dumb I was. No wonder you hated me” he laughed and Mickey just shrugged

“I don’t know man, you still seem pretty dumb to me” Ian threw the pillow next to him in Mickey’s head

“Watch it freckles, you don’t want to start a war now do you?”

“You mean a pillow war? What are we, 5?” Ian asked but Mickey grinned and Ian knew exactly what that meant so he grabbed the nearest pillow seeing as the one he threw was in Mickey’s hand and started to hit the short boy.

They were acting like children and they loved it. They started running around the living room hitting each other with pillows but then Ian tripped and fell on the floor making Mickey laugh his ass off. Then Mickey jumped on top of him and started to tickle him like they were little girls at a sleepover. They were laughing like crazy people and they didn’t hear the front door open until the person said something

“What the hell are you two doing? You look like a couple of faggs” Mickey and Ian look in the direction of the voice and froze when they saw it as Terry. Their smiles faded and Mickey got up as quick as a lightning and Ian followed after.

“Dad, you’re home. Thought you’d be here on Monday” Mickey said and fixed his shirt and hair.

“It got canceled. What were you two doing?” he asked raising an eyebrow

“We..uhm” Mickey didn’t know what to say so Ian stepped in

“I signed up for Wrestling classes and I asked Mickey for help but then the bastard started tickling me because he knows I hate it. We were just being stupid.” Terry seemed to be ok with this but still not 100% so Ian added “Anyways, I better go cause Mickey has a date and needs to get ready.” Mickey’s eyes grew wide as the fucking earth and Terry smiled like a kid who just found Santa Claus.

 “A date? With who son?” he asked proud

“Uhm just this girl, you don’t know her” he said and gave Ian a mean glare.

“You should bring her here one day” yeah like that’s going to happen

“If it works out” he just wanted this to end

“Well Mick thanks for the help and I’ll see you around.” Mickey nodded “Goodbye Mr. Milkovich, bye Mickey” he said and started to walk to the front door and then he was out. Not a minute later Mickey got a text from Ian telling him to come by his house when he’s supposed to be on the date.

 

* * *

 

 

“A fucking date? That was the best you could think of?” Mickey yelled when he entered the Gallagher house.

“What was I supposed to do? He didn’t seem convinced with the wrestling idea and I just improvised. Be glad he bought it or else he would have asked you a ton of questions” Ian did have a point so Mickey just nodded.

“Oh hey Mickey, how’s it going? You two going on a date?” said Debbie who just appeared from the kitchen

“What? No. Who told you that?” said Mickey with a weird tone and Ian just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms at his reaction. Then he looked at him and gave him a “really” look

“Well I just heard you shout ‘date’ and I thought that’s what you were referring to. Sorry I asked” she said and threw her hands in the air leaving them both in the living room.

“Why are you giving me that look?” he asked Ian

“Really Mick? Why are you so jumpy around here? You do realize they know, don’t you?”

“They do? You told them we’re dating?” Ian laughed

“They aren’t thick in the head Mick. They know I’m gay and they know I don’t hang out so much with the same guy unless I’m sleeping with him so yeah, they know.” This made Mickey look at Ian with wide eyes again. The redhead saw his face and added “It’s not like they’ll say anything. They know I didn’t tell people this and they respect my privacy and yours as well, so don’t go having a heart attack or something here because you’re safe, ok?” To his surprise Mickey just nodded. Then after a minute Mickey realized they don’t have to hide here and a grin appeared in his face replacing the frown he had earlier. He launched himself at the redhead and started to kiss him like there’s no tomorrow. Ian threw the jacket Mickey was wearing on the floor and started to lead the way to his bedroom.

“Damn Milkovich, I should get you freaked out more often” Ian said and started to get dressed. “Where the fuck did my boxers go?” he said looking around the room.

“You know, this is your house, you could just get a new pair from the drawer” he said and he had a point. Ian nodded at the idea and went to his closet and opened one of the drawers taking a new pair out.

“What are you reading there freckles?” Mickey asked and pointed to the book on Ian’s nightstand.

“Oh that? **Orlando: A Biography** ” he said and Mickey seemed surprised

“Virginia Woolf?” he asked surprised

“Yeah, I like reading, guess I never told anyone that. English Literature is the only thing I’m good at honestly.” He said and took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked down at his hands like he was ashamed or something.

“That’s actually really beautiful. I never asked you what your interests are and now I feel stupid. That’s what you want to study at Oxford?” Ian nodded and said

“Yeah, it’s the best place for that. My dad would have a break down if he knew. His son, studying Literature like a fucking loser. But it’s the only thing that I’m good at and I really want to do that”

“You want to be a professor?” Mickey asked. He was now next to Ian and caressing his back

“Yeah, I want to teach at a University maybe, if I’m good enough for that”

“I bet you are” he said and kissed him. Ian smiled at his boyfriend, glad that he told him this.

“I didn’t ask what you want to study either” Ian said and Mickey laughed a little.

“Architecture. I’m good at math and I can draw. I started to think about this a few years ago and I liked the idea of being an architect. My dad wouldn’t like it either but fuck them man, we should be able to do whatever the fuck we want with our lives”

“That sounds pretty cool actually. I can picture you as an architect.” He wiggled his eyebrows and winked at him

“You’re such a fucking dork” Mickey said and Ian started to laugh. “Come on Woolf boy, read to me” Mickey said serious all of the sudden

“Really? You want me to read to you? Won’t that be boring for you?”

“Nah men, nothing you do is boring.” Ian smiled and took the book from the nightstand. Both of them made themselves comfortable on the bed and Ian started to read to Mickey. Mickey discovered that Ian’s voice is his favorite sound in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one update today because my brain thought it would be fun not to sleep at all last night and I was tired all day and this is all I could come up with. Hope it's not a boring one. 
> 
> You guys could visit my tumblr, if you want. You can write and stuff like that :D here's the link
> 
> http://thinking-out-loud-since-1990.tumblr.com/


	7. This constant state of too much and not enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think I love him” she looked at him like he just confessed to a murder.  
> “What? Are you sure? Did you tell him?” she asked

**Chapter 7. This constant state of too much and not enough**

 

“You’re dating Mandy’s brother? Are you serious?” Lip Gallagher was shocked to say the least. It’s only been half an hour since he got back home for spring break and he was already getting shocking news. “Didn’t even know the fucker was gay” he added.

“It was a surprise for me too. But why are you so shocked? Since when do you care who I date?” Ian asked crossing his arms. There’s nothing wrong with Mickey, that’s for sure.

“I don’t care just didn’t imagine you liked dating nerds. I’ve only seen you with dumb boys before.” He chuckled.

“Fuck you man. And don’t call him a nerd, only I get to call him a nerd” he pouted and then said something with his voice low, like he didn’t want Lip to hear “he’s my nerd” but Lip heard and he laughed

“Your nerd? Oh my God Ian you are such a dork right now” he continued to laugh and Ian threw a pillow at his head

“Shut up you moron. I think I might be in love with him” Lip stopped laughing and looked at his brother serious

“Are you sure? I mean, I get that you like him but are you sure you’re in love? That’s some serious shit man. Have you ever been in love before?” Ian shook his head no and took a seat on his bed.

“No, and that’s why I’m so scared. Should I tell him or wait before he tells me? What if he never tells me because he’s also waiting for me to say it first?” Lip raised both his eyebrows.

“How the fuck should I know what you should do? I’ve never been in love either. Fuck man, are you really sure? How can you tell?”

“Well for starters I can’t stop thinking about him even after all this time. I can’t sleep without calling him and hearing his voice, I can’t get out of bed until I send a text to tell him I’m awake. When he’s with me I feel like the rest of the world doesn’t even exit. His eyes are the most beautiful thing in this world and his voice could calm me down in a second even if the world would be on fire and there would be no escape. I can’t concentrate on anything since I’ve met him. I even stopped hanging with my friends because I can’t stand how stupid they are in comparison. He’s so smart it makes me cry and until I met him I thought smart people were boring but he is far from boring. Anything he says or does is interesting and I could spend a lifetime watching him and listening to him.” Lip look at his brother with his mouth open. He never heard anyone talk like this about another person, maybe only in movies.

“Damn. I’ve never felt like that before.” Maybe his little brother was in love after all.

“Yeah, it’s eating me alive that I can’t tell him. I really want him to know”

“Then tell him. Fuck waiting, if you love him just tell him, maybe he feels the same and if he doesn’t the he probably doesn’t deserve you little brother” he ruffled the boy’s red hair.

“Lip, I’m taller than you. Stop calling me little brother, it’s annoying.” Lip let out a laugh and started to walk towards the door.

“I’ll go unpack. Let’s go out tonight, bring Mickey and maybe Mandy if she wants, it’s always nice to catch up with old friends” Ian laughed and raised an eyebrow.

“Old friends? Dude, you are pathetic, just admit you like her and that you missed her and stop acting like a douche”

“Whatever bro. Tonight then? At 8?” Lip asked and Ian nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lip wants us to go out with him and he wants Mandy to come with us” Ian said over the phone.

“Should I tell her? Or you think it’s not a good idea?” Mickey asked

“Tell her, I think maybe Lip needs someone like her in his life. She’s a good person” Mickey smiled. He loved that Ian liked his sister.

“I’ll tell her then. What time?”

“8 at my place. Don’t know where we’re going though”

“Doesn’t matter. I missed you today” he said softly and Ian smiled

“I missed you too. Sorry I couldn’t come with you at the Vet this morning. I was already at the airport picking Lip up.”

“Don’t worry man, you had something important to do” Mickey couldn’t be upset over something like that.

“How’s Gandalf feeling?” Ian asked

“Better now. That fucker is going to pay for this. Who does he think he is by hitting my cat? He almost killed him.”

“I know. He’s just an old man with issues.” Everyone hated Mr. Healey. He was a grumpy old man who hated kids and pets.

“Anyways, I’ll go and tell Mandy and then take a shower and we’ll be there at 8, ok?”

“Yeah, sounds great. Can’t wait to see you. Bye.” He really wanted to say I love you but he knew it wasn’t he time.

“Me neither. Bye.” Then he ended the conversation.

Mickey decided to go tell Mandy and watch her freak out over the fact that Lip asked for her. He can almost see her stupid smile.

“You busy douchebag?” he asked her in his loving big brother way.

“No fuckface. What do you want?” she asked from her bed. She was reading some magazine.

“Ian called and said Lip’s home” he paused and saw that she looked up from her magazine. He smiled. “And he asked Ian if you and I would like to go out with them tonight. You interested?” her face was priceless.

“Lip asked that?” Was she deaf? He just said that

“Yes, are you interested or not?”

“Yeah, why not? Got nothing better to do anyways” she tried to sound casual but Mickey knew she was screaming internally.

“Well better start getting ready then, we leave at 8” with that he was out of her room and went downstairs to eat something before he got ready.

There were at least 20 minutes left before they had to go but they were both ready. They were standing in the living room not saying anything. It was a bit awkward so Mandy spoke.

“You think he’ll be glad to see me? Or did he invite me because you were coming?”

“How the fuck should I know? I didn’t ask Ian that. It sounds desperate” she just shrugged her shoulders not really knowing what to say next. It did sound desperate. The silence was settled again until Mickey said something that really surprised her

“I think I love him” she looked at him like he just confessed to a murder.

“What? Are you sure? Did you tell him?” she asked

“No, I’m scared to tell him. What if he doesn’t love me back?” she rolled her eyes

“You know, for a smart guy you can be really stupid. Why wouldn’t he love you? He spends all his time with you, never even sees his friends anymore. They all think he’s gone mental or something” she paused and looked at him, saw that he had a weird expression and she sighed and said “Are you 100% sure you love him?”

“There’s this quote that I feel explains exactly how I feel right now. ‘I feel like I'm living in this constant state of too much and not enough, like the days are passing by too fast and too slow and I'm always either overwhelmed or empty’” her eyes grew as wide as the fucking universe.

“What does that even mean?” she asked overwhelmed by that sentenced.

“We spend so much time together we’re practically living together and yet it’s not enough for me, it feels like we have all the time in the world but at the same time it goes by too quickly and before I know it we’re going to finish high school and who knows if we’re going to go at the same college and then I won’t see him as often. And every time I think about that it fills me with this fear I can’t shake of, the fear that I’ll lose him and then I feel so empty it kills me.” Mandy didn’t know what to say to save her life. She just looked at her brother and realized that she never in her life felt like this about another person.

“Well you have to tell him Mickey. You can’t keep this bottled up cause you’ll explode.” This was the only thing she thought would make sense to say

“I will, I’m just so scared.” She gave him a hug and smiled. Then because she was Mandy she had to make a joke

“Come one, stop being such a girl and let’s go before the love of your life decides not to wait for your sorry ass and goes to find another bloke” he rolled his eyes

“Since when do you use the word bloke? Been watching British tv again?” he asked her and she laughed

“I can’t help it. It’s your fault for making me watch Doctor Who and Sherlock, now I can’t stop” he laughed at his sister and they started to walk to the Gallagher house.

“Lip’s still in his room but he’ll be down in a minute. How you’ve been Mandy?” Ian asked after he greeted them and kissed his boyfriend. Mandy thought they were really cute but she didn’t say it out loud. She didn’t want to make them feel awkward.

“Fine, homework and stuff like that, nothing much. Missed you this week, I got used to see your ass there almost every day.” Usually Ian would go by their house almost every day but this week Terry was home way more than usual so Ian suggested Mickey should come by his house instead. It was better here anyway because no one had anything to say when they would kiss or cuddle on the couch to watch tv.

“Well you can always come and hang with us here if you want, when I’m not there of course.” She opened her mouth to say something but she got interrupted

“It would be nice if you would come here more often, you know, so I can have who to talk to besides my idiot brother” Lip said and looked at Ian when he said idiot brother. Ian just flipped him off.

“Yeah but you’re here for what, like a week and then you’re gone again” she said and grinned.

“We’ll make this week count then” he grinned back. Ian and Mickey felt very uncomfortable with this flirting session so they started to laugh getting Lip’s attention.

“Oh you must be Mickey, I heard a lot about you, and I mean a lot” he said and extended his hand for Mickey to grab. He did so and said

“Nice to meet you. When you say a lot, how much does a lot mean?” he asked and Lip laughed

“I won’t go into detail but we both know how much of a blabber mouth my brother is”

“Oh come in Lip, do you have to be such a douche? Don’t listen to him Mick, I haven’t said anything embarrassing.” But Mickey just smiled. He didn’t actually care that he said a lot of things about him. He liked that Ian was talking about his with his brother, made him feel special.

 

* * *

 

 

It was 1 a.m. and Ian couldn’t find Lip or Mandy. They just disappeared.

“Seriously Ian, are you really surprised they’re gone? They haven’t seen each other in months, give them a break.” Mickey was right. Why did he care where they went?

“You’re right. Let’s just go at my place. It would be a lot more fun that being here. This place is full of idiots.” Ian said and Mickey laughed. He agreed that was the best option and they left. They got home half an hour later and they were about to enter the house when Mickey talked

“Wait, I want to tell you something” he sounded very nervous. So naturally, Ian panicked.

“Please don’t tell me you want to break up or something?” Mickey looked at Ian confused

“Why do you think I want to break up with you?” he asked and Ian looked at his feet

“Well you’ve been acting very weird all night and now you want to talk, it’s never a good sign when someone wants to talk” he said with a sad tone

“What kind of fucked up conversation did you have until now?” he asked and laughed

“Well if that’s not it, then what is it?” he now looked at Mickey and saw that he took a deep breath before he spoke.

“I love you” Ian’s mouth fell open and Mickey thought for a second that he just made a huge mistake.

“Oh my god, I freaked you out didn’t I? Fuck, fuck, I should go” he turned around but Ian grabbed his arm.

“Wait you idiot. Who said anything about freaking out? You should let me talk too before you just run away like that” he smiled and looked into his blue eyes “I love you too” Mickey’s sad expression turned into a huge smile.

“You do?” Ian just laughed

“Of course I do silly. Why wouldn’t I? Besides, all day I was thinking about how to tell you.” Mickey smiled again

“You were?” Mickey said with a stupid smile and Ian chuckled. He loved how clueless he could be sometimes.

“Yeah, well I’ve been thinking about it for a few days now but today was more stressful than usual.” Mickey thought that words were not enough anymore so he kissed the tall boy instead. Ian smiled into the kiss and put his hand into Mickey’s hair. A few minutes later they realized they were still outside and stopped. They looked at each other and laughed.

“Come one, let’s go inside before someone sees us and they start throwing stones and recite us some bible quotes” Ian said and Mickey snorted.

They both went inside and made a loud noise when they slammed the door. They laughed again and waited for someone to complain but continued their way upstairs when no one said anything.  


	8. It’s because of Mickey, isn’t it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uhn what you got there Carl?” Ian asked  
> “Uhm a can of soda?” he said and shook the can in his hand. Ian just crossed his arms and gave him a “are you kidding me” look

**Chapter 8. It’s because of Mickey, isn’t it?**

 

“I wish you didn’t have to leave. I miss having you around here. Being the big brother here is no fun man” Ian said to his brother who was packing his things. He had to be at the airport in 2 hours.

“I know man but there’s nothing I can do about it. Besides, you have your boyfriend to keep you company” he said and winked.

“That’s true. Who needs your stupid face when I have him?” he laughed and Lip just smiled.

“You’ll take care of yourself, right? Make sure you get good grades and go to Oxford, just like you want? I know you act like you don’t give a shit about school. Dad told me before, he always gets calls from school to complain but they can’t really kick you out because he pays a lot of money for that place and they have to suck it up. But please reconsider all that. You can’t really go at a good school if you slack off all the time, you know that right?”

“I don’t do that anymore, honest. I try really hard now and I got most of my grades up. I’ve even been doing well in math which is huge for me considering I hate that class with a passion that I can’t describe.” Lip smiled at his little brother.

“It’s because of Mickey, isn’t it?” Ian nodded and smiled

“He’s been helping a lot. Mostly with math but whenever I don’t understand something he helps. We’re doing great with the project as well, even though we still have time for that, the teacher gave us more than enough time.”

“He’s a good influence on you, you know. I remember you used to waste your time with Danny and Logan, they were like the worst possible people to have as friends. But Carl told me you never see them anymore.”

“Yeah, I just stopped talking to them. They still call me sometimes and ask if I want to come to parties and stuff like that but I never go. I guess I prefer Mickey and Mandy’s friends now. Well mostly Mandy’s friends because Mickey doesn’t really have that many. He never was a people person.”

“Still he’s good for you. I know I’m a hypocrite for telling you these things considering I was just like you when I was in high school, hell maybe I still am but you are so much better than me Ian. Yeah, I know I had good grades and all that but I was a horrible person and a shitty friend.”

“Not to me” Ian said and smiled again.

“Well you are family man and besides you know you were always my favorite” he ruffled his hair and Ian just rolled his eyes.

“Look, I’ll I’m trying to say here is that you should be careful; stay in school, get into college and don’t fuck up things with Mickey. It’s not that hard if you think about it” he grinned. Ian was very surprised because Lip doesn’t usually give this kind of advice. Maybe college is turning him into a responsible human being. No, that can’t be it.

“If you opened this subject, how do I tell dad about Oxford without him freaking out?”

“Well that’s a hard question. I know how dad can be. But you never actually told him that you have other plans. Fiona and I never even objected about going to Princeton so we don’t know if he’ll really freak out if you have other options. It’s not like Oxford is a shitty school, hell in my opinion, it’s even better than Princeton. Try and talk to him and see if you can reason or something.” He looked at his phone “Fuck, look at the time. We should start going” Ian got up from where he was standing.

Ian texted Mickey that he should get here with Mandy to say goodbye. By the time the 2 siblings arrived Ian and Lip were loading his luggage in the trunk of Ian’s car.

“I see you two are ready. You leaving right now?” Mickey asked Ian as they were approaching the car.

“Yeah, you should come with, it’s only the two of us. Carl and Debbie aren’t coming and dad already left for work. He always works on a Saturday.” After Ian asked that a smile appeared on Mandy’s face. They agreed to tag along. Debbie and Carl said their goodbye and Debbie wouldn’t stop crying. Like Lip was going to war or something like that. Liam wouldn’t let go of his leg and Carl had to pull him off. After what seemed like an eternity to Mickey they finally got into the car.

“I swear, having such a big family seems hard work if you ask me” Mickey said and they laughed.

They all said their goodbyes once they finally arrived there and Lip was ready to get on the plane. Lip and Mandy’s goodbye took longer than it had to in Mickey’s opinion but he also couldn’t blame them. He didn’t know how saying goodbye to Ian would feel like. Maybe hell? He didn’t want to find out. They waited until he was on the plain before going back home.

“You guys want to do something? Or should we just go at my place and watch some movie?” Ian asked them.

“I can’t, I’m going at Angela’s” Mandy said and Ian nodded.

“What about you?” he directed his attention towards Mickey who was in the passenger seat.

“I could watch a movie or something” Ian just nodded and turned his attention forwards as he started the car.

They drove Mandy to Angela’s house and then went back to Ian’s. When they arrived they saw Carl in the middle of the living room with a big dog. Both boys stopped suddenly and raised their eyebrows. Carl just looked and them and grinned.

“Uhn what you got there Carl?” Ian asked

“Uhm a can of soda?” he said and shook the can in his hand. Ian just crossed his arms and gave him a “are you kidding me” look

“The other thing Carl. The huge fucking dog that doesn’t belong to us” he said with a more serious tone and pointed at the dog who was now drooling all over the floor. It was really disgusting.

“Oh him? His name is Roger and he’s Grace’s dog” he said like it wasn’t a big deal

“And why is Grace’s dog in our living room? Is Grace here with the dog?”

“No but I can explain” even Mickey crossed his arms now and was eager to hear the story

“I’m all ears” said Ian

“Grace is this girl from my math class and I like her a lot but she doesn’t seem to notice me so I thought that if I stole her dog and then return it to her she would be grateful and would agree to go out with me” Mickey started laughing like her just hear the best joke of his life and said

“Well it’s not such a bad idea if you think about it” he said and Ian gave him a death glare.

“Don’t encourage him Mick. This was a stupid idea. What if the dog was dangerous? How did you even manage to steal this dinosaur?”

“Well it was easy actually. He was in the front yard which has no fence so I just offered him a piece of meat and after that he just followed me. Maybe he thought I would give him some more.” He really was proud of his work. Ian sighed and went closer to the kid

“Look, you have to take the dog back right now. There’s no discussing it” Carl made a sound in protest

“But I just stole him. They probably don’t even know he’s missing. My plan won’t work this way” Ian sighed again and couldn’t believe he was going to say this

“Fine then. Keep him until this evening but you have to take him back before dad gets home at 8, you understand?”

“Thank you, thank you Ian. You’re the best” he said and grabbed the dog by his collar and dragged him upstairs.

“And don’t let him on the bed” he shouted as the boy was arriving at the top of the stairs.

“Man you’re brother sure knows how to make friends” Mickey laughed and Ian joined him after a few seconds when it finally hit him. What Carl did was actually funny, stupid, but funny.

 

* * *

 

 

It was 7:30 and Carl was getting ready to take Roger back. Mickey was also getting ready to go home because his cousin was coming to visit and he had to be there by 8 for dinner.

“It sucks that you have to go. I’m going to be really bored” Ian complained and Mickey just kissed the top of his head.

“We’ll see each other tomorrow, ok? Besides, I need some time away from you cause you start to annoy me Gallagher” he joked and Ian raised his eyebrow and flashed a cocky smile

“Oh really now? Well you annoy me too. With your stupid face and stupid smile.” he said and tried to take Mickey’s shirt of but it wasn’t going to work

“As much as I want to let you continue I’m afraid I have to go. I’ll text you if it gets too boring, ok?” Ian agreed even though it didn’t make him happy.

“Don’t forget to tell Mandy what I asked you, ok?” he said as he was leading Mickey to the front door.

“Fine. I’ll text you to tell you what she said. See you later. Love you” he said

“Love you too” he said and leaned in too kiss him. Right in the middle of that the front door opened and Frank popped in. The boys both jumped and Mickey’s face filled with terror. They never actually told Frank they were together and Mickey wasn’t very eager to tell him because he was friends with his dad.

“Well don’t let me spoil the fun. You leaving already Mickey?” he asked the boy and he just nodded amazed that he didn’t freaked out. Yes, he knew Frank was aware Ian was gay and he was ok with it but it was still weird that he saw them.

“Well goodbye then, tell your dad I said hello” and with that he headed for his office.

“Told you he was ok with it” Ian said and grinned

“Yeah but what if he tells dad?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll talk to him. But as you can see he already knew and he didn’t tell him yet so maybe he just knows it’s none of his business to tell.”

“Still, I would prefer if you talked to him” Ian nodded and kissed the boy again.

He left after that and all the way home all he could think about was of how his father would react if he ever found out. He dreaded the moment and hoped it will never come.


	9. Who pissed into your cheerios this morning?

**Chapter 9. Who pissed into your cheerios this morning?**

 

“Dad, I need a word with you” said Ian as he entered his dad’s home office.

“Sure son. What’s the matter?” he asked looking through his reading glasses and lowering the newspaper he was reading.

“I know you already knew about me and Mickey and I’m sorry I never actually told you we were together but now that you saw us Mickey is scared and thinks you’ll tell his father.” He said as he took a seat across from his father.

“Why is he scared?”

“Because Terry’s not like you. He won’t like it if he finds out Mickey’s gay. You should hear him talk about gay people. It’s horrible. I just want to ask you to keep this to yourself, ok?”

“Look son, you really don’t have to ask this sort of things. I may not be the best parent in the world because I am never here but kill me now if I ever talked with strangers about my children’s personal lives. It’s your lives not mine. So tell Mickey he shouldn’t worry because Terry won’t hear a word of this from me.” Ian smiled and let out a breath of relief. He nodded at his father and added

“You know, you’re not a bad father. I meant it. For fucks sake, at least you’re not a worthless drunk who drinks all his children’s money, right?” They both laughed at the idea.

Ian took a deep breath because he wanted to ask one more thing. If he was already here he might as well.

“There’s another thing. I want to talk about college” he said and his stomach somehow got smaller and started to spin around like the interior of a washing machine.

“What about it son?” he said not looking at Ian but at his paper again.

“II was just wondering if I can expand my list, you know, maybe apply to more than one college?” it was more of a question than a statement.

“You mean like Yale or Harvard? I don’t see why that would be such a bad idea.” Well not quite that, he thought.

“More like Oxford actually” he said in a low tone and he thought maybe Frank didn’t hear him because he still wasn’t looking at his son.

“Oxford as in Oxford from England?” he finally asked and looked at his son, his face very serious and that got Ian scared.

“Is there another one?” Well that was a stupid answer

“Why would you want to go there, so far away? You can study Business here, there are plenty of wonderful schools in this country. You don’t have to go to Princeton if you don’t want to go there but why England?” he didn’t seem mad, just a little upset.

“That’s just it, I don’t want to study Business” now he started to look a little mad

“What then? And don’t tell me you want to be an actor or some shit like that”

“No, not acting. I was thinking more on the field of English Literature.” This wasn’t going very well. His dad’s expression wasn’t a happy one.

“English? You want to teach stupid kids English? You want to be a teacher?” Fuck.

“Well I was thinking on becoming a College Professor actually, not a high school one.” Like that sounded better for Frank.

“Look son, I don’t want us to argue about this. I don’t want to discuss the fact that you want to ruin your life and I’m going to do something nice here and let you pick a college but it has to be in America and you have to study something, I don’t know, more useful like Business or Law or Medicine but not something that won’t bring you a good future. I think I’m being reasonable here” Ian felt his blood boiling inside of him. He wanted to scream and tell his dad to take his offer and shove right where the sun doesn’t shine. But he didn’t do that, instead he got up, murmured a “Fine. Whatever” and walked away. He knew he was weak but he was afraid that if he told him what he actually felt the house will explode.

He went straight to his room and shut the door really loud and then kicked the little trash can by the desk so hard it flew in the other side of the room and all the stuff that was in it scattered around the room. He cursed a few times and went and threw himself on the bed, took his phone from his pocket and called Mickey.

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s up?” Said the boy

“You busy?” Ian asked and Mickey could hear the nervous voice.

“Not really, Randy and his wife are still with dad is his precious office. What’s up with you? Who pissed into your cheerios this morning?” He asked him. He seemed fine before he left his house.

“I told my dad about Oxford and he got really mad that I want to study English Lit on another continent. He also said that it’s a shitty career and that I should pick something more useful and in America. Pff like he knows what’s useful for me. The fuck is he on about? Does he know how much money you make from being a College Professor if you do your job right?” He shouted almost every word and Mickey could sense that he was about to break down. He wished he could be there right now.

“Shit Ian, I’m sorry. But please don’t stress yourself over this too much cause it’s not good for your health. Let this cool down for a while and then do whatever the fuck you want to do anyway. Don’t listen to him, study hard and maybe you’ll get a scholarship. Then he can’t say you can’t go because he won’t be paying it for you.”

“Like I could ever get a scholarship. My grades are good but not Oxford scholarship good. That sounds more like you” Fuck, now Mickey felt bad.

“Anyways, well talk about this tomorrow because I know you have to go be with your family, ok? I’ll call you. Bye”

“Uhm ok then, if that’s what you want. Bye” Mickey said and wanted to add something but Ian already interrupted the conversation. Fuck.

Mickey was in the middle eating dinner when he started to think about the fact that Ian was alone when he needed him so he got an idea.

“Oh my god” he said out loud for everyone at the table to hear. They all turned their focus towards him

“What’s the matter Mickey?” his dad asked

“My stomach hurts so bad.” he said with a fake tone that Mandy picked up on and she laughed silently so the rest won’t hear. “It’s been bothering me all day but now it’s worst” he added and grabbed his stomach in a dramatic way. They all gave him a worried look, all but Mandy. She knew when his brother was trying to get out of something he didn’t want to do.

“Why don’t you go in your room and try to sleep it off and if you still feel bad in the morning you’ll go see a doctor?” his father suggested and a small smile tried to appear on Mickey’s face but he fought it.

“Ok, I hope you guys won’t mind” he said and looked at his cousin and his wife.

“Don’t be silly Mickey, go rest, ok?” he nodded, excused himself from the table and walked to his room.

When he got there he locked the door behind him, got a hoodie from his closet, opened the smaller window that was in the back of the room, climbed it and jumped on the ground. He landed on his knees and palms but it wasn’t so bad. He was glad that his room wasn’t above the living room because they would have seen him jump. He started to run towards Ian’s house and after a few minutes he arrived and knocked on the door hopping no one would mind his presence. Carl opened the door and raised an eyebrow.

“Thought you had a dinner or something you couldn’t miss.” The fuck did he care?

“Not anymore. Is Ian around?” he asked and Carl got out of the way so the black haired boy could enter the house.

“In his room, he’s pissed about something and won’t let any of us there. I tried, Debbie tried.” he informed the guest and Mickey nodded.

“He’ll let me. I’ll talk to him so don’t worry” the younger boy nodded and closed the door. Mickey ran up the stairs and towards Ian’s room. He knocked on the door and heard

“Go away, I said I don’t want to talk about it” Ian shouted.

“Ian, it’s me” Mickey said. Nothing else came from the room. He only heard a something being knocked over and then steps. Then the door got unlocked and opened revealing a tall redhead with puffy red eyes.

“You came” It wasn’t a question. A small smile appeared on the freckled face and Mickey smiled back.

“I wasn’t going to let you suffer alone, right? Now tell me everything” he said and took the boy’s hand and started leading him towards the bed. They both got comfortable and Ian started to tell Mickey everything he talked with his father.

Maybe Mickey couldn’t do anything about it now but he could be there for him and listen to what he has to say. They talked for hours and hours until they finally fell asleep. Ian could deal with this tomorrow, now he was just happy Mickey was there with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was sad or something but I felt really down today and wasn't in the mood for fluffy stuff.


	10. A blind date?

**Chapter 10. A blind date?**

 

It’s been a week since the college incident and no one mentioned anything about it again. Ian wasn’t in the mood to talk about it; he said he needed time to think about everything. Mickey was scared that Ian would quit trying and that he would settle on going anywhere just to make his father happy. But at the same time he didn’t want to open the subject and upset Ian even more. Mickey tried his best to cheer up the boy; he would sneak out of the house every evening at 10 and run back to Ian’s house where he would spend the night. The redhead enjoyed his presence and was grateful he had such an amazing boyfriend who was there for him when he needed and who didn’t pressure him to talk about the problem he was trying so much to avoid. Every night the raven haired boy would ask Ian to read to him again because he enjoyed hearing his voice and Ian would do so because he felt that this was turning in some kind of a tradition for them or at least something of the sort and he loved it. It was something that was theirs and he enjoyed every second of it. Tonight was no different.

“So you finished the book last night, what are you reading now?” Mickey asked with an eager grin as he made himself comfortable on Ian’s bed. It was 10:30, he got there 20 minutes ago.

“Well I was thinking about Pride and Prejudice. It’s one of my favorites.” Ian said with a smile.

“Sounds great. Never actually got to read that one” that made Ian happy and he jumped on the bed and made himself comfortable as well.

Like always, Ian was reading and Mickey was listening to him like there was no tomorrow. A couple of hours later they fell asleep and neither of them moved an inch until the alarm clock started beeping at 6:30 a.m. Mickey groaned and got up, told the boy he was going, like every other morning. He had this idea; every night he would go over at Ian’s, always dressed like he was going for a jog so when he got back home in the morning he would tell his dad that he was just coming home from his morning run. When he first used this idea his father was shocked to learn his son was trying something healthy for a change. He knew it had to look convincing so every morning he would splash his face with water before he went home and he would run as fast as he could from Ian’s house to his own so it looked like he was tired. And because he wasn’t actually doing exercise he did look tired after sprinting from the other end of the street. This morning was no exception, he was out of breath after just that little sprint, maybe he should actually go for a run from time to time, get in shape or something.

“I see you’re really sticking to this running thing son, good job” Terry said from his seat at the table. He was drinking his morning coffee and reading the newspaper. Mandy heard that and mumbled under her breath just as Mickey passed by her “Well he’s sticking it, that’s for sure” he heard her and flipper her off without their father seeing him or hearing the comment.

“What are your plans today son; after school of course?”

“Don’t know yet, maybe work on the project some more, it’s almost done” And it was almost done and with time to spare. It wasn’t such a hard project, not for Mickey anyway and they did a really good job.  

“Well think about canceling that because I would like you to come with me at a friend’s house at around 5” Mickey raised an eyebrow in suspicion. He was trying to drag him on his business meetings again. He hated going to those things.

“Do I really have to? I don’t think I need to learn anymore of that business crap” he complained like a little child who couldn’t go to a birthday party because he was grounded.

“It’s not for business son, he is a friend of mine and I would like you to meet his daughter, I think you two would like each other” When Mickey heard that he almost dropped the glass he was holding and chocked on the juice. Mandy let out a laugh and her father gave her a questioning look.

“I was just laughing because he almost chocked with the juice” she lied and left them there. She doesn’t want to get in the middle of this.

“Why are you so surprised? You need to find a nice girl and I know for a fact that Julia is an exceptional young lady” Well hoo-fucking-ray for Julia.

“Dad do you really think it’s a good idea to set me up with a girl and expect me to be comfortable with it?” he asked serious and begged all the Saints for his father to change his fucking mind.

“Now don’t go and ruin everything. You’re coming and it’s final” he said and got up from the chair. He left Mickey standing there not knowing what to do next. He was beyond fucked. The next thing he did was call Ian

“Morning sunshine. Sorry I was so sleepy this morning didn’t even get to say good morning properly.” Ian was very chipper this morning. Mickey was going to ruin that unfortunately.

“Doesn’t matter, look we have a problem” he got right to the point and when Ian heard Mickey’s tone his stomach twisted a little.

“What happened? Did he found out?”

“No but I think I’ll have to tell him soon and by soon I mean today, right now” Ian’s eyes grew wider than the fucking Earth.

“Why? What happened?”

“Well the fucker wants to set me up with someone’s daughter. Can you believe him? In what year do we live, the 1900’s?” Ian frowned when he heard

“A blind date?” Ian asked in disbelief.

“A fucking blind date man. And to top it all off he’s going to be there too. As if he want to make sure I stick it in the fucking bitch.” He was getting angry but at the same time he had to keep his voice down so Terry wouldn’t hear him. So his voice came out all rough and low.

“What are you going to do because telling him right now doesn’t seem like such a good idea” Ian said or asked. He wasn’t fucking sure.

“Then what the fuck should I do?”

“Well go, it’s not like you have to fuck her right there and then in front of them. Act like you’re ok with it and then say you don’t like her or something like that.” At least it was a suggestion even if it was a lousy one.

“Well I wouldn’t put that past him” Mickey said

“Put what?” Ian didn’t understand

“That I would have to fuck her in front of him” he said and laughed a little. Ian also laughed even though by this point they were laughing so they wouldn’t be screaming with anger.

“I’m fucked man” Mickey finally said to break the silence that fell after they stopped laughing.

“We’ll get through this somehow, ok? Let’s just get ready for school and we’ll talk there, ok?” Ian asked and Mickey nodded but then he remembered they were talking over the phone so he spoke.

“Ok, we’ll talk there. See you at 8, love you”

“Love you too Mick”

With that they ended the conversation and both started to get ready. This day was going to either go very bad or very, very bad. The thought of that freaked Mickey the fuck out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, some things that I would like to say:  
> 1\. I know everyone is very ooc in this fic but hey, that was what I was aiming for from the beginning :D  
> 2\. this isn't going to be as bad as it seems   
> 3\. sorry for any major mistakes or something but I'm really tired (again) because it seems that my brain forgot how to fucking sleep and it's driving me insane.   
> hope the chapter doesn't suck major balls because it was really hard to concentrate.   
> 4\. Enjoy :D


	11. That’s all he’s got?

**Chapter 11. That’s all he’s got?**

 

Ian was sitting in his room when Debbie knocked on his door.

“Come in, it’s open” he said softly

“Ian, Mickey is downstairs for you. He looks bad, you should hurry” she didn’t give much details but Ian jumped from his bad as though someone just set it on fire and he had to run for dear life. He ran downstairs and he saw Mickey sitting there, near the couch, a backpack next to his feet. Ian’s eyes looked away from the backpack to the boy’s face and he saw his lip was busted and he had a black eye. His eyes were full of worry but the other boy just gave him a small smile and a shrug.

“Can I stay here for a few day?” when Ian heard that he knew something happened at that lunch with his father. He ran and gave the boy a hug and whispered

“Of course you can stay, as long as you want, come one, let’s go to my room and clean you up, you look like shit” Mickey laughed a little and picked up his backpack. They went to his room and walked right past Debbie and her questioning look.

Ian convinced Mickey to take a shower. He then got dressed with some sweatpants and a clean shirt and jumped on Ian’s bed.

“Won’t your father mind?” he asked after 5 minutes of silence.

“No. He really won’t. What happened Mick?” He had to ask

Mickey arranged himself in a more comfortable position, took a deep breath and started to recount the events of that day.

 

* * *

 

 

**A few hours earlier**

“You ready son? We don’t want to be late!” Terry shouted from the bottom of the stairs and Mickey just let out a groan as he started to walk towards the stairs. He hated this so much. He should just tell Terry now and get this over with. He was about to reach the stairs when someone grabbed his hand and dragged him away. It was Mandy, who else?

“What the fuck? I have to go or he’ll have my head” he said in a whisper but with a harsh tone

“I know that you want to tell him now but it’s not a good idea Mickey!”

“How did you? Did Ian tell you?” he crossed his arms

“Of course he fucking told me. He called me half an hour ago and asked me about this date thing. I told him I didn’t know much, only what I heard dad tell you before I left. Then he told me you plan on telling him now so you don’t have to go. That’s a risky move man, he’ll kick you out Mickey. Don’t tell him, ok?” she gave him a pleading look. He sighed and nodded. She gave him a smile and patted him on the left shoulder.

“Good. Now go before he comes and drags you himself.” He said goodbye and she wished him good luck.

The ride there was long and not because of the distance but because of the silence in the car. Seriously, this silence could kill if it was given the proper weapon. After an excruciating half an hour they arrived. Mickey knew he looked nervous because he felt fucking nervous. Not in a “awww I hope she’s cute” kind of way but in a “God, if you are there kill me now and end this misery because I can’t go and pretend that I like a girl” kind of a way.

“Don’t be nervous son, she’s a lovely girl. Top of her class, just like you” he said proudly. Mickey wasn’t sure if he was proud of his son being top of his class or for the fact that his son had the honor to date a girl that was top of her class. He rolled his eyes because he was almost certain that it was the second thing he was proud of.

Terry pressed the doorbell and they waited for a few seconds before a woman opened the door. She looked nice, in her 40’s, long black hair and green eyes. She gave them both a large and welcoming smile. Mickey wanted to vomit on the welcoming mat. He resisted the urge.

“Come in darlings, make yourself at home. Julia will be downstairs in just a minute” She made a sings for the 2 men to enter the house. It was a nice house, a little smaller than their house but it was still a big house.

The living room was all white which gave Mickey the creeps. He hated when people were obsessed with having a perfect white living room. That shit must be super hard to keep clean. The nausea was there again, he wanted to go over to the pretty white rug and vomit all his breakfast there. He resisted that urge too.

“Terry my man, good to see you” a tall blonde man shook his father’s hand and gave the same huge smile his wife flashed a minute ago. “And this must be Mickey” he said and turned his attention to him, much to Mickey’s despair. The man extended his hand and introduced himself as Marcus Smith. Mickey accepted the hand and introduced himself plastering a fake smile on his face.

As promised, a minute later a young girl appeared. She was a replica of the older woman that now stood beside her. The girl had the same black hair and same green eyes. Her face was nice, calm and kind of pretty. Mickey knew as soon as he saw her expression that she was just as uncomfortable as he was with this stupid idea.

They introduced themselves and it was as awkward as Mickey thought it would be. Mr. Smith said they should go take a seat at the table so they did just that. Of course he had to sit right next to Jessica or was is Jennifer? Julia? Yes, that was it, Julia, he thinks. He still tried to think how come this 3 people thought it was a good idea to set their children up on a date? Was it still the 19th Century and Mickey didn’t know it? Jesus this is so boring.

Not even ten minutes after they took a seat Mickey’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He knew it was rude to look at his phone during this but fuck that. He took it out and opened the message, it was from Ian.

“You there yet?”

“Yeah, this has got to be the most painful meal I have ever had the misfortune to attend. KILL ME NOW!!!” he pressed send and put the phone on his thighs. His father gave him an ugly glare for him to understand that he shouldn’t text at the table. The response from Ian came

“OMG I’m so sorry. I wish things would be easier L” Mickey sighed after he read it, looked at his dad who was giving him the stare again so he rolled his eyes and started to write

“Me too. Look, I have to go, my dad’s giving me the evil eye. I’ll call you when I get home. Love you” he pressed send again and a few seconds later it vibrated again.

“Ok, be careful. Love you too” he read it and a small smile escaped his lips. His dad caught that but didn’t say anything because he saw Mickey putting his phone back into his pocket.

To say that the conversations were painful and excruciating was an understatement. It was worse, way worse. They kept asking Mickey all sorts of questions and he would answer them short and clean without getting into details. His father didn’t look pleased with his son’s attitude. Mickey couldn’t give a tiny rat’s ass. He just wanted this thing to end; he just wanted to go and crawl into Ian’s arms and fall asleep there so he could forget this whole circus. He didn’t care that this girl was pretty and smart or that she had rich parents. She could burn right there and he wouldn’t give a fuck in the world. He wanted Ian, he only wanted Ian.

After 2 horrible hours Terry decided it was time to leave. Thank fucking God, finally Terry had a good idea in that stupid head of his. The goodbyes were just as awkward as the rest of the evening, maybe even more. When he was finally out of the house he let out a small breath of relief. He walked towards the car, opened the door and threw himself into the passenger's seat.

“So, leaving aside the fact that you were very rude all the time, what do you think about Julia?” his dad asked. He was already driving home.

“Fine. Not my type though” his father let a loud sigh and Mickey waited for a nagging response.

“What’s not to like? She’s cute, smart and rich. The full package.” Mickey knew he would regret it but he said it anyways

“Why don’t you date her then?” his father gave him a shocking glare but turned his head back on the road after a second

“Don’t talk to me like that you little shit.” And with that all the way back home Mickey had to hear about how disrespectful he is, how ungrateful he is and so on.

When they arrived Mickey stormed into the house and left the front door wide open. His father came in a few seconds later. Mandy was on the living room couch petting the cat. Mickey thought that was odd but he didn’t care enough to ask her. He was too angry with this whole situation.

“Just make me understand why she’s not good enough?” his father asked again and Mickey let out a hysterical laugh. Mandy knew him very well; she knew that he was fed up with this whole situation and that he was going to crack.

“You wanna know dad? Do you really?” he asked sarcastically and Mandy knew what was going to happen

“Enlighten me” he said and spread his arms open.

“Because I’m fucking gay, ok? You happy?” he asked, both eyebrows raised. For a few seconds Terry didn’t react. He just stood there. Mandy was frozen to place and Mickey had a spooky smile on his face. Then Terry reacted.

Terry’s fist crashed into Mickey’s mouth. That made Mickey fall and Mandy let out a scream. Terry went over to where Mickey was and punched him again in the face. Mickey wasn’t putting a fight at all, like he didn’t care.

“You, out of my house. Now!” Terry said after he lowered himself so he was closer to his son. He got up, ignored Mandy’s questions and left the house.

Mickey got up laughing. “That’s all he’s got? Fucking pussy” he muttered and spit some blood on the floor. Mandy was looking at him with tears in her eyes and the cat still in her arms.

“Don’t start crying Mandy, for fucks sake. I’m fine.”

“Fine? He threw you out. Just like a said he would. Where are you going to live?”

“I’ll stay at Ian’s for a few days and after that I’ll figure things out. It will be fine” She shook her head and looked very disappointed. She didn’t say anything else, she just left the cat on the floor next to Mickey’s feet and went upstairs.

Mickey did the same, went to his room, threw some clothes in a backpack and then started to walk. But he remembered something so he turned around, went to his closet, opened one of the doors, then threw some clothes on the floor and in the back of the closet there was a wooden box. He took the wooden box out, opened it with a small key and retrieved 2 thick envelopes. He threw the envelopes into his backpack and without even bothering to clean up the mess he left. He ran almost all the way to Ian’s house and when he arrived he knocked on the door. Debbie answered. He asked where Ian was, she said she would get him right now. He was glad she didn’t ask any questions as to why he was in this state. He threw the backpack at his feet and waited for Ian to come down.

 

* * *

 

 

**Present time**

“Oh My God. That was … I mean, it’s fucked up Mickey” Ian said a few seconds after Mickey finished his story.

“Yeah, I’ll manage.” He said and Ian just hugged him. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

“You can stay here as long as you want. Forever even” Ian said with a grin and Mickey chuckled.

“I have some money so I’ll contribute with some if needed” He was serious but Ian laughed.

“Do you really think I’ll allow that? Why should you pay? We have enough money. Dad would never allow that. He may be a jerk about some things but he would never agree to this.” He said and Mickey just smiled.

“Do you want to talk about it some more or are you tired?” Ian asked his boyfriend.

“Tired. Let’s just go to bed” he said. Well technically they were already on the bed.

“OK, want me to read?” Ian asked with a grin.

“Yes, please” he said with a sweet smile.

Even though this was a horrible, horrible day at the end of it all he was with who he wanted to be and that’s all that mattered to him. He would deal with his father another day. Right now he was happy because of the wonderful man next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many more chapters this will have but not more than 3 after this one.
> 
> Enjoy :D


	12. But Gandalf’s cool, I guess.

**Chapter 12. But Gandalf’s cool, I guess.**

 

Mickey woke up the next morning to an empty space next to him. He looked around and saw that Ian wasn’t in the room. He got out of bed, went to the bathroom and after that went downstairs to see if anyone was up yet.

“Well good morning sleepy face. Did you sleep ok?” Ian asked from the living room couch. He had a cup of coffee in one hand and his phone in the other.

“Yeah, actually I did. Really well” he smiled and took a seat next to the redhead. “How come you’re up already?” he asked as he stole the tall boy’s cup from his hand and took a sip from it.

“Already? It’s almost 1 p.m. silly. You slept a lot. I don’t blame you though, you had to be tired after the day you had” Mickey raised his eyebrows and took the phone from Ian’s hand and looked at the clock. It showed 12:45. Damn, he never slept until this hour before. Ian raised one eyebrow and looked at Mickey’s hands.

“Are you really going to steal everything I hold?” Mickey just rolled his eyes and gave his phone and precious mug of coffee back. “Besides, there’s more coffee in the kitchen. I’ll bring you some” Ian wanted to get up and bring Mickey some coffee but the boy stopped him.

“Wait! I want to ask you something” Ian placed his phone and mug on the little table in front of the couch and settled next to Mickey and gestured for him to continue.

“Did he call or something? Or Mandy? I didn’t tell him I was going to be here or that we are together so he shouldn’t know but I thought maybe Mandy told him” he sounded worried so Ian smiled calmly

“Don’t worry, he didn’t call or came here. But Mandy called. She’s very worried and asked if you would call her as soon as possible. I think you should call her, tell her she shouldn’t be worried” Mickey nodded. He knew Ian was right.

“Also, I talked to my dad, told him what happened, hope you don’t mind that I took the liberty but he seemed in a good mood so I thought it was the best time to tell him” Mickey gave him a look that let Ian know he should say more “He’s shocked Terry did that and he said you could stay for as long as you want, even until you go to college, if Terry doesn’t change his mind until then. I also told him that you thought you needed to pay for your stay here and he just laughed like I did and say no way you are paying a dime.”

“That’s very generous but until college? Ian, we still have this and next year until we graduate. Is he sure he wants me to stay here for over a year? Are you sure you want me here?” Ian chuckled at him and smiled

“Of course it’s ok with him and with me, dooh.” Mickey smiled back and though about how lucky he was he met this boy. Then Ian added “But I do have a question, I hope you don’t mind me asking” Mickey gestured for him to continue “If something happens, and I’m not saying it will but you never know, and you don’t get a scholarship at Oxford how are you going to pay for it? Because we can help you with that if you would like”

“No man, thanks for the offer but I can’t accept more from you. This is enough” he gave him a smile “I’ll manage, I have some money with me, I started to put aside all the money I got for my birthdays and other occasions since I realized I was gay. I always knew this day would come and I wanted to be prepared for it. Maybe it’s not enough but there are always student loans.”

“We all know what a bad idea student loans are. But if you think that is the best thing then I support you 100%. It’s your life after all” Ian grabbed Mickey’s hand and squeezed it tight. Mickey smiled again

“Thanks, but I still have time to prepare for that. I’ll just have to maintain my grades as they are now and make a kick ass essay for college and hope for the best. It’s all I can do right now.” Ian nodded and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.

“Still want that coffee? And maybe something to eat?” Ian asked

“I think I’ll go call Mandy first. It’s not fair to keep her in the dark” Ian nodded in agreement and Mickey got up from the couch and went back to Ian’s room where his phone was.

When he got there he saw that he had a lot of messages from Mandy, a few from Iggy (that means Mandy or Terry called and told him what happened) and several missed calls that were also from Mandy. Nothing from his father. He searched for Mandy’s contact and called her

“Finally, I was worried sick! Are you ok?” she asked directly without even breathing.

“Yes Mandy, I’m fine. Still alive so you can calm down.” There was a pause and Mickey continued “He back home yet?”

“Yeah, he came a few hours after you left. Came straight to my room and asked if you left. I told him that you did and he said that you better not come back until you are ready to be a real man again” he laughed bitterly at that and told her to continued “then he asked if I knew about this, told him that I did and that I didn’t care, that you are still my brother. He found that funny but didn’t say anything else about it. He asked if I knew where you were staying but I told him that I didn’t. Then he was starting to talk about normal stuff again and I was shocked out how good he is at faking that he doesn’t give a shit”

“Well I’m not surprised. I knew he was going to kick me out when he found out. I was always prepared for this. Even saved up some money so I’m ok for now. I figured he’ll cancel my credit card so there’s no point in even using it. I’ll just come by later when he’s not home for the rest of my things.” Mandy wanted to cry but she hold it in so her brother wouldn’t hear. “I had some messages from Iggy asking what happened. Who called him?”

“I did, told him what happened. He was mad at dad for overreacting like that. He didn’t say anything bad about you so I guess he already knew as well and he doesn’t mind. He was just worried about you, told him you were ok, with friends. He calmed down a little after that and asked me to make sure you’re alright there.” Mickey smiled at that. Iggy was a good person and a good brother.

“I am though, fine. Ian’s dad said I can stay here even until I go to college. I don’t even have to pay anything.” At least Mandy knew he was going to be fine there.

“I’ll call you when dad leaves for his evening tennis match. You can come by then, ok?”

“Sound’s great. I have to go now cause I’m starving. See you in a few hours” she said goodbye and they ended the call.

When Mickey was back downstairs he found Ian in the same place he left him. The freckled boy smiled at Mickey and then got up from the couch

“So? How did it go?” he asked

“Ok, I guess. We’ll go there when he’s at his tennis match later. Get some of my stuff” Ian nodded.

Ian suggested Mickey should eat something and the boy agreed. He was very hungry. They went to the kitchen, looked through the fridge, grabbed what looked appealing and went back to the living room. Mickey was in the middle of eating when Ian said something all of the sudden

“He won’t be sleeping in my bed. He can have the floor” Mickey gave him a weird look and raised his eyebrow. The fuck he was on about?

“You high Gallagher? The fuck are you saying?”

“Gandalf. He won’t be sleeping in my bed. He can sleep on the floor or whatever” Mickey stopped eating and looked at him surprised

“You want me to bring my cat? But you hate cats”

“I don’t HATE cats, just never liked them very much. They’re sneaky bastards with hidden agendas. But Gandalf’s cool, I guess. And I can’t make you leave him, I know how much you love him” Mickey smiled at him and got up to kiss him.

“You are incredible, did you know that? It never even crossed my mind to ask you for something like this and yet you offered. But are you sure? Maybe your dad will mind”

“Thank you and no, he won’t. Already told him after I said you’re moving in. He said he didn’t care, the house is big enough for 1000 cats so why would one tiny cat bother him?” Mickey smiled again. He noticed that he smiled more since he met Ian than he did his entire life. He changed so much in this months that he almost thought he was a different person, a better one. Ian did that to him. And he did that to Ian as well.

He finished his food and then went to watch something while they waited for Mandy to call. Even though yesterday was the worst day, today was quite the opposite. He knew that things weren’t already magically fixed and that there will still be bumps along the road but he likes where this road was heading.


	13. I’m going to miss having you around Mick

**Chapter 13. I’m going to miss having you around Mick**

 

“Mandy texted, we should get going. We need all the time we can get before he’s back.” Mickey said as he got up from the couch. They were still watching crappy tv.

“I’ll get my phone and we’re out.” Ian said and started to look for his phone. He found it 2 minutes later and they started to head out.

They got to Mickey’s house very quick because they took the car. They had to bring some stuff and they sure as hell would not carry them when they had a car at their disposal. Mickey called Mandy when they were in front of the house to make sure she was alone.

“Come inside, the front door is open” he said after she answered.

“Good to see you’re in one piece Mick, I was worried sick” she said when the boys entered. She hugged her brother tight then gave Ian a small hug and whispered “thank you” in his ear at which Ian smiled and mouthed a “anytime”.

She was really grateful for Ian and she was happy her brother found someone like him and wished she had a person like that in her life. Yes, she liked Lip a lot, even though their relationship wasn’t a normal one, if you can even call it that. It was something different but at the same time exciting. But she knew Lip will never be as devoted to her as Ian is to Mickey.

“So, I’m going upstairs to get some of my stuff and you find Gandalf and put him in his portable little cage thingy and make sure to pack his bowls, ok?” Mickey instructed Mandy and she gave him a questioning look.

“You’re taking the cat?” he nodded “Just when I started getting used to the little fucker” she laughed. Mickey went upstairs and Ian helped Mandy to look for the cat.

“He’s always around when I don’t have time for him but he hides when I need to find him. I swear, that cat knows what’s going on and his doing it on purpose.” She said while looking behind a bookshelf. Ian laughed and agreed. “How come you agreed, to take the cat I mean?”

“It was my idea actually, Mickey didn’t even suggest it. I thought he needed something more personal than just stuff from his room and I know how much he loves the cat” Mandy smiled at the tall boy and said

“You must love him so much. That or he’s very good in bed” She laughed

“Both actually” Ian said and winked and Mandy made a fake “I am disgusted” face.

“There you are little devil. Come to aunt Mandy” the girl said when she spotted the cat behind the tv. She swears she looked there before and he wasn’t there. Maybe he just appeared now. She grabbed him before the pet had time to run again.

“Go to the door under the stair, open it and in the left corner should be the cage thingy. Bring it here” she instructed Ian and he nodded and did as told. He brought the cage, opened the little door and Mandy put the cat inside. Gandalf protested once the door was locked. He hated that cage.

“Though luck you little shit” she said to him and Ian giggled. He settled the cage on the floor next to the couch and reminded Mandy about the bowls. She nodded and went into the kitchen for them.

“Don’t cats have litter boxes or something like that?” Ian asked after Mandy came with the 3 bowls. Why did the cat need 3 bowls?

“Oh yeah, that too. Mickey knows where that is” Ian nodded at that

“I think you should go there and be with him, I think he’ll like that” Ian said and smiled. Mandy nodded and started to walk upstairs leaving Ian with the cat.

“Can I come in?” she asked after knocking on his bedroom door.

“Of course” he said.

She entered and saw he has already packed a few things, mostly clothes and stuff he uses; his laptop, his books for school, some other things she doesn’t care about. She gave him a small smile.

“Need some help with that?”

“No, I got I covered, I’m just taking the basics”

“Oh yeah, before I forget, Gandalf’s litter box, where is it?” she asked

“Oh that, I have a new one in the closet under the stairs, I was thinking about changing this one so I’ll just take that one”

“I’m going to miss having you around Mick, now I’m all alone with this psycho” Mickey frowned. She was right, she did have to stay behind. It’s not like he beats her or something it’s just that he’s such a jerk and he doesn’t appreciate her.

“I know and I’m really sorry that things ended this way and I have to leave a year earlier than planned. But he won’t do anything to you, he does love you, in his own weird way.” She knew he was right but what kind of a father kicks his son out for loving another guy? What the hell was wrong with that? He’s still a human being at the end of the day, no matter who he chooses to love. She gave him another hug because she was out of words to say.

They were always close, since he could remember. She was his baby sister and he needed to be there for her, always. And he can still be, he’s not that far away. When he was 11 and she was 10 he told her he would always be by her side to protect her from anything and that he will never ever leave her. Life got in the way of his promise it seems. But he knew she was a strong girl and that this won’t break her, they would just have to keep their heads high and move on with life. 2 more years and she would be out of here as well.

“I think this is about enough for now” he said after a few more minutes of packing. “Let’s go before dad is back” he grabbed a few bags and Mandy grabbed the last two that remained. They went downstairs and saw that Ian was sitting on the couch with their dog in his lap.

“How did he get inside?” Mandy asked

“I let him, he was crying” Ian said and grinned

“He always does that, here, let me take him and you grab the remaining things.” She said taking the little dog from his hands.

Ian grabbed the bags and Mandy returned after she took Frodo outside again and grabbed the cat’s cage and other belongings. She went and grabbed the new litter box and followed the boys to Ian’s car. After a few minutes of loading the bags in the trunk and the cat in the back seat she hugged her brother again and promised to come by tomorrow.

“Relax Mandy, I’m literally 5 minutes away. It’s not like I’m moving to the North Pole”

“I know, but I’ve lived with you my whole life and all this happened way too fast for my brain to register it.”

“I know, it’s hard for me too but I’ll see you tomorrow, ok?” he asked and she nodded.

“Now go before the maniac comes back and sees you two together” she said and the boys both agreed. They said goodbye again and got into the car and drove away.

* * *

 

“Damn this unpacking sure made time fly by. It’s already 12 a.m.? I need to relax a bit cause my back is killing me.” Mickey said and jumped on their bed. He figured he could call it theirs now. Ian grinned.

“I know what we can do to relax” Ian said and winked. Mickey laughed and added

“You mean sleep? Yes, that’s exactly what I had in mind” he teased and Ian let a sly smile appear on his lips.

“Sure, we can call it whatever you want” he crawled next to Mickey and started to kiss him. But because this was real life and real life sucked, Mickey’s phone started to ring and he recognized the song, it was Mandy calling. He normally wouldn’t pick up when his boyfriend was kissing him but he got this weird feeling that something happened.

“I have to get this.” He said and Ian groaned but got off of him.

“Is something wrong?” he asked

“Mickey, it’s dad.” Mandy’s voice sounded worried and Mickey’s stomach flipped.

“What about him?” Maybe he found out about where he was and he was on his way here to do more damage.

“He’s in the hospital. He’s in a bad shape and the doctors don’t think he’ll make it. He crushed his car into a tree” the news registered in Mickey’s brain only a few seconds later.

“What? How?” Those were the only words that he could form.  Ian was starting to get worried when he saw how pale Mickey got. He stood up and went next to the boy.

“I don’t know the details but Mickey; Ian’s dad was with him. He’s in the hospital too and I don’t know anything about him. They wouldn’t tell me because I’m not family. You two should come here now” her voice was shaking and when Mickey heard that he was sure he would vomit every little thing he ate this year. He murmured “ok” with a shaky voice and said they would be there in 20 minutes. He ended the call and looked at Ian who was now freaking out

“What the hell happened? You look pale as a ghost” Ian put his hands on Mickey’s face and looked into his eyes for an answer.

“It’s my dad …and yours. They’re both in the hospital and I think it’s Terry’s fault” he said with a weak voice. Ian’s expression turned from a worried one to a horrified one and a second late his phone started to ring. He looked at the caller I.D. It said Lip and they both knew why he was calling. Ian answered, his hands shaking.

“Yes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next one's the last one :D
> 
> Enjoy :D


	14. Smartass

**Chapter 14. Smartass**

 

Ian was sitting on a chair in the hospital hallway with his head in his hands. Mickey was right next to him swearing under his breath. Mandy was in front of the boy, on the ground with her back up against the wall. She was looking at her feet and playing with a shoelace, her face as pale as a piece of paper. The three of them were still in a denial stage.

“So he’s …” Mickey began

“Yeah” Mandy said and surprised them both when she started laughing. It wasn’t a happy laugh; it was a weird, weird laugh.

Both boys looked at her scared. Ian’s eyes were red from the crying and Mickey’s eyes were hollow and dead. She stopped laughing after a minute or so but a creepy smile was still plastered on her pale face.

“You know, you’d think I would be devastated or something, that I would cry my eyes out but you know what I feel?” she asked them and they were both scared to ask but she still answered “Nothing. Fucking nothing Mickey. That’s all he meant for me after all these years, nothing” she looked at her feet again “How can a father mean nothing to someone? He wasn’t that bad, he never laid a hand on me and he always gave me whatever I wanted. So how come he means nothing?” it was a question Mickey didn’t answer because he felt exactly the same. Well, at least he had better reasons.

“No wait, I know why” she looked back at them leaving the shoelace alone for a bit “Because he dared to beat and kick out his youngest son because he loves a guy. That has got to be the worst shit he’s ever done. He never liked the fact that you were smarter than him or a better person than he was. He was a fucking coward, a swine. And in the end he managed to ruin someone else’s life as well” she gave Ian a sad look but he shook his head.

“He’s still in surgery, he can still make it so maybe Terry didn’t ruin his life” the fact that Ian could be so optimistic blew Mandy’s mind. She never was an optimistic person and this night wasn’t going to be an exception. Mickey got up from his seat and sat next to Mandy on the ground. He took her hand in his and gave her a weak smile.

“He can still make it and I think he will.” Ian looked at the siblings across from him and asked himself what kind of a father was Terry when his own children are more worried about a stranger in surgery rather than be sad about their dead father. Sure, Frank had his flaws, Ian was very mad when he objected about him going to England but right now that didn’t matter because Ian didn’t hate him, he loved his dad because apart from that college incident he was a damn good dad and he may lose him tonight and that thought terrified him to the bone.

Mickey noticed that Ian started crying again so he looked at Mandy who gave him a nod that it was ok to go back to Ian. He got up again and went to his previous seat, sat next to the redhead and hugged him and whispered “I’m sorry” into Ian’s ear.

“About what?” Ian asked softly

“About the fact that my dad put your dad in the hospital” he said in a low voice but Ian heard. He put his hand under Mickey’s chin and lifted his head up so he would look him in the eyes.

“Never again apologize for something you had nothing to do about. You are not responsible for Terry’s actions. You didn’t make my dad climb in the car with a drunk man. Those were their actions, not yours” Mickey nodded after Ian finished his sentence and buried his face into Ian’s shoulder.

“Are you three the family of a Francis Gallagher?” a man asked and Ian turned around quickly and sat up

“I’m his son” he said impatiently

“Mr. Gallagher’s surgery went well and we expect a full recovery. He’s still sleeping and he’s in the intensive care unit but you will be able to see him tomorrow when visiting hours start” the doctor said and the three of them suddenly felt more relieved

“Thank you. So we can’t stay tonight with him?” Ian asked just to be sure but the doctor shook his head

“Sorry, he’s in the ICU right now and still in a delicate state after the surgery.” Ian nodded and the doctor left after saying goodbye.

“Should we go now?” Mandy asked unsure

“There’s no point in staying. I’ll call Lip and Fiona and tell them the good news. Lip wanted to come tonight but the next flight here is tomorrow morning at 7 so he has to wait until then. Fiona can’t come because she is in Italy with Steve and she is also 7 months pregnant and can’t go on a plane. Debbie and Carl must be worried sick” they started to walk as Ian was talking. He then stopped and looked at Mandy. “You’re sleeping at my house tonight. You aren’t going to an empty house” she smiled and Mickey squeezed Ian’s hand and said thank you.

They got there 20 minutes later and Debbie turned her head around and looked at them from the couch. She was holding Gandalf in her arms and dropped him when she got up from her seat.

“Ian, you’re back. How’s dad?” she asked worried

“He’s going to be ok, thank god. He was in surgery but he’s ok now.” she closed her eyes and let out a short breath of relieve.

“Thank god, I was worried sick. Carl locked himself in his room and said that if dad died he wouldn’t take care of Liam” Ian just shook his head. That was a normal reaction from Carl. He wasn’t a person who showed a lot of emotions.

“What about your dad?” she asked Mickey and Mandy.

“Well he didn’t make it” Mickey said quietly and Debbie looked at her feet

“Oh, sorry” she said and the siblings nodded.

“It’s ok, we’re going to be ok” Mandy said and smiled at Mickey.

The fact is that they had no idea what they were going to do next. Their dad was a major dick but he was the one that managed all their stuff. The house, the business, everything. What were they going to do next? Sure, Iggy was 21 and in his last year of college, Mickey was almost 18 and Mandy was turning 17 in a few months. That meant that everything was going to fall on Iggy and eventually Mickey’s shoulders. Where they ready for this? Iggy better be because Mickey sure wasn’t.

“Wait, where’s Lip?” Debbie asked all of the sudden

“He can’t come until tomorrow, there weren’t any flights available now” Ian said

“Oh I thought he was already at the hospital cause he was the one who called you” she told Ian

“That’s because he was dad’s emergency call number” she nodded and yawned.

“You better get some sleep, it’s 4 a.m.” Ian told her and she agreed. “Go tell Carl that dad’s fine and he doesn’t have to take care of Liam”

“My question is, why was your dad with Terry in the car in the first place?” Mandy asked after a few minutes of silence. Both boys looked at her with the same questioning look.

“Fuck if I know. We’ll just ask him when he wakes up” Ian said. They were all very tired so Ian suggested they should go and sleep a little. He showed Mandy the guest room and gave her something to wear from Fiona’s old room. The boys went into Ian’s room and closed the door behind them.

“Mickey, are you sure you’re ok though? I know you didn’t like your father very much after what he did but he was still your father. And what Mandy said at the hospital, do you two really don’t care he’s dead?” Ian asked once they were sitting on the bed. Mickey looked at him and answered

“Right now I really don’t feel anything. I don’t feel sad, I don’t feel bad and I don’t feel angry. Maybe it’s the shock or something, maybe it’s the same with Mandy. Maybe tomorrow we’ll feel different. Right now all I know is that I want to sleep because I’m fucking exhausted.” Ian didn’t insist on the matter. He saw Mickey was tired and he wasn’t going to make him angry as well. He just nodded and cuddled next to him in bed and eventually they fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“What the actual fuck???” Mickey asked opening his eyes. The sound of a fucking phone ringing woke him up and he wasn’t happy about it. He got up and answered the damn thing.

“What?” he asked angrily.

“Mickey, it’s Iggy. I’ll only be there in a few hours because I had to take the fucking car because I couldn’t find my damn passport. You and Mandy will manage until I get there?” Mickey needed a few seconds to know what the hell he was talking about but then he remembered. His father was dead and he had to take care of everything. Fuck.

“I guess. I’ll call Uncle Jerry if I need help. He should be here too; he was his brother after all.”

“Ok fine. That’s a good idea. Sorry for not being there sooner.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not like he gave us a notice saying “Hey little shits, I’m going to bang this car into a tree and die. Make sure you are all there to sort my shit out.”” Iggy was silent and Mickey just stared at the floor.

“How’s Ian’s dad?” Iggy asked

“He’s going to be fine. At least Terry didn’t manage to take him with him. That would have been the cherry on top of a fucked up cake”

“I’ll call you when I get home, don’t want to crash into a tree as well by talking on the phone. Be careful little brother and I’ll see you soon” Mickey agreed and said goodbye to his brother.

“Was that Iggy?” Ian asked from the bed. Mickey turned around and saw that the redhead was still hugging his pillow. He smiled at the image in front of him and went to sit next to him.

“Yeah, he’s on his was but he had to take the car because he lost his passport.”

“So he drove all night? When will he be arriving?” Mickey nodded at the first question.

“Well it’s a 13 hour drive so he still has a few hours.” Ian nodded and said

“Lip should be here in a few hours” he looked at the clock and saw it was 8 am so he was already on his way.

“We should get ready, eat something and go to the hospital” Mickey suggested and Ian agreed.

After showering they both went downstairs to find Mandy there with Debbie and Carl already eating breakfast.

“Well aren’t you all early birds” Ian said

“Yeah well sleep isn’t going to make anything better so why bother. Did you talk to Iggy?” Mandy asked her brother and he nodded. He told Mandy everything they talked about. She agreed that it was best to call Uncle Jerry to help them with all the stuff that needed to be done. They were both minors so they weren’t allowed to sign legal stuff and shit.

After breakfast, Ian, Debbie and Carl left for the hospital and Mandy and Mickey went to meet with their uncle. Mickey wanted to go with Ian but Ian told him he will be fine and that he should be with Mandy.

     

* * *

                                                                     

“We’re here for Francis Gallagher” Ian told the nurse and she started to look at her computer screen and then back at them

“Are you immediate family?” she asked the 3 kids

“Yes, we’re his kids” Debbie answered

“In that case you can go. Only immediate family can visit right now” she told them where he was and explained the way there. After a minute or two they found him and entered the room. He was still sleeping and they tried not to make any noise. They stayed there for half an hour before another nurse told them they should wait outside because the doctor needed to see him now.

The doctor checked him and then came to talk to them. He told them he was better, that he was out of any danger now and that he should be waking up anytime now. They were all glad and agreed when the doctor told them they should wait outside the room a little more or go home for a few hours before going in to see him again.

Ian called Leila and asked her to come pick the kids and take them home. He wanted to stay there and wait for Lip. He waited and some hours later Lip was standing in front of Ian, he looked tired but flashed a smile at his little brother.

“You made it” Ian said and hugged his brother

“Yeah, sitting next to a blabbermouth all the way here was a pain the ass but I survived. How’s dad?” he asked and took a seat next to where Ian was sitting moments earlier.

“He’s doing ok now. Doctor said he should wake up any moment now.” Lip nodded

“Mickey’s dad?” Right, he didn’t get to tell him that he died

“He didn’t make it” Lip nodded again.

“How did Mickey take it? How about Mandy?”

“Well Mickey wasn’t sure, maybe he was still in shock. Mandy, well Mandy kind of started to laugh like a maniac as said she didn’t feel anything. It was a bit terrifying” Lip looked at him and said

“Some people cry, some don’t talk for hours after it happens and some are in denial. We all react differently” he said and Ian had to agree. “I’m sure once it sinks in they will both be sad. Even though he was the way he was he was still their dad” Lip was right.

The doctor that Ian talked to earlier was coming their way and went straight to Frank’s room. Both Ian and Lip jumped to their feet and wanted to enter the room but the nurse stopped them. They stayed there for 10 minutes and waited impatiently for the doctor to get the fuck out of the room and tell them something.

“Which one of you is Ian?” the doctor asked stepping out of the room.

“I am” Ian said

“He’s asking for you. You can go in” he said and both boys sprinted inside.

“Ian, you’re ok. I thought…I thought maybe he got to you” Frank’s voice was shaky and week. Both his legs and one arm were broken and he almost broke his neck in the accident. He looked like hell.

“Don’t try to speak, try and rest” was what Ian said.

“No, I need to know he didn’t hurt you” he was still very weak

“I’m fine dad. He won’t hurt me. Please try and get some sleep because you can barely keep your eyes open” Frank smiled at his son and then closed his eyes again.

Ian was a little surprised to learn that the first thing Frank wanted to know is that if he was alright. He never saw Frank so worried in his entire life. The doctor suggested they should go home and come back later seeing as Frank was still too tired to stay awake for long. Lip suggested Ian should go home, rest a little and then come back later with Debbie and Carl. He said he would wait here and call him if anything changed. Eventually he agreed and went home. When he got there he was surprised to find Mickey and Mandy there

“When did you guys get here?” he asked them

“Just now. I wanted to call you and see how you were doing. Did something happen?” Mickey asked

“No, Lip arrived and then dad woke up but he was too weak to talk so he fell asleep again and Lip suggested I should come home and rest a little and then go back with Debbie and Carl. How did your day go?” he asked

“Fine. Jerry took care of the paper work and all. He’s now taking care of some stuff for the funeral. Iggy should be arriving. Jerry also took us to dad’s lawyer, don’t know why this soon. He told us that after the funeral he should be reading the will. There’s a fucking will” Mickey said and Ian wasn’t surprised. Why wouldn’t it be one?

“Why are you surprised?” he asked

“Oh, I’m not surprised just it made me think. After our fight and after he kicked me out I knew he would take me out of it but the fucker never got around to it because he died right after that. He must be dying all over again of anger, wherever he is now.”

“That means you’re rich now? I might just start to take advantage of you mister” Ian said and Mickey giggled.

“I’m not rich until I’m 18 so you have to put up with me a little more” he said and smirked

“Oh my god, that’s right, your birthday is in two weeks” Ian remembered all of the sudden.

“Yeah, I’ll officially be older than your skinny ass” he grinned and punched Ian in the arm

 “Yeah, by 2 moths. Big deal. And my ass’s not skinny.” He said and pouted.

After a couple more hours Ian’s phone started to ring and he saw it was Lip so he answered fast

“Is dad alright?”

“Yeah, he woke up again and I talked to him. He told me what happened and I think you should come here because he wants to see you.”

“I’ll be there in half an hour.” He said goodbye and started to get ready. He told the kids to get ready as well. Mickey said he would come with them as well. Ian argued that he should stay home and rest a little because he looked tired but he insisted so Ian agreed eventually. They arrived at the hospital half an hour later and went straight to his dad’s room. Mickey said he would wait outside so Ian and the rest had some private time with Frank. Lip also stepped out and said he talked to him while they waited for them.

10 minutes later Debbie and Carl also stepped out because Frank wanted to talk to Ian alone.

“How are you son?” Frank asked, his voice a little stronger than before and even the color was back in his cheeks, well a little.

“I should be asking that. I’m fine, you’re the one with both legs broken” he said trying to sound serious but his dad’s smile made him smile as well

“What happened exactly?” Ian asked eventually

“I was at the tennis club. I finished my match and went for a drink at the bar. Terry was there, he was drinking a lot and he was angry, kept talking to the bartender. I made the mistake to sit only a few sits away from him. He didn’t even saw me; he just kept talking to the bartender. All was well until my phone started to ring so I answered. It was Lip, he asked me how things were going and I being a stupid shit forgot everything about Terry and started to tell your brother how Mickey just moved in and how happy you seemed with the idea. I think I also said some other things but I’m not sure. The sure thing is that Terry heard me and the next thing I know is that he pushes me off my chair. I told Lip I would call him in a few minutes and ended the call. Terry started shouting and saying he would kill you both and that you were the one who turned his son gay and all sorts of things. He was very drunk and he wasn’t making sense. He went to his car and I followed trying to stop him. I knew he wanted to go and find you two. I got in his car and told him he should stop and think about what he’s doing, that it’s his kid he’s talking about and that it shouldn’t matter who he loves. But he didn’t want to hear any of that so he just started the car and before I knew it he was driving, way too fast and only a few minutes after he lost control of the car and we crashed into the tree and the next thing I remember I woke up here.” Ian’s mouth was open. The whole reason his dad was in that car was because he wanted to stop Terry from hurting him and Mickey. All this time Ian thought Frank didn’t care about him and now he’s in the hospital because of him.

“Dad I’m sorry. It’s my fault you’re here” Ian said and Frank laughed

“How in the hell is it your fault? I got in the car because I wanted to get in the car. Stopping him from hurting you and Mickey was more important than anything. You’re my son. I know I’m not the most understanding father but I do love my children. And it doesn’t matter who they chose to love” he said and Ian smiled. Frank looked at his son and added “Or where they chose to study” Ian’s eyes widened.

“Do you mean…” he asked but didn’t finish because Frank was already nodding.

“I know it took me a while and a fucking car accident to realize it but I got there. It shouldn’t bother me where you go to college. It’s your life. I’m just sorry it took me so long to figure it out”

Ian stayed with Frank a bit more. They talked about stuff. Eventually he asked to see Mickey too. He told him he was sorry about his father and that he shouldn’t hate him for what he did. He was still his father. They talked some more. Frank also suggested Mandy should come live at their house too, at least until Iggy finished his studies. There were only a couple of months left.

A few days later came Terry’s funeral. Mandy finally cracked and she cried. Mickey was still holding it in, or maybe he really didn’t feel anything. Then there was the reading of the Will. Mickey was right, Terry never got the chance to change it. He left the Company to Iggy, the house was left to the three of them equally. He left his brother some money, not as much as he hoped by the look on his face. Then the rest of the money was divided between Mickey, Iggy and Mandy. Of course Mickey and Mandy couldn’t touch the money until they were 18. Iggy said he would move back home as soon as he finished college and he would take over the company. Mandy would be staying at Ian’s until then. There was no point in her staying in an empty house.

By the time Mickey’s birthday came around Frank was out of the hospital. Ian wanted to throw him a party but Mickey refused saying he wasn’t in the mood after all that happened.

Time was passing by and there was only one month left before school was over.

“You know shithead, we got to be together because of that stupid project and with all that has happened we didn’t fucking finish it” Mickey said out of the blue and Ian looked and him and laughed

“Damn, you’re right, the fucking project. We should finish the damn thing before we forget again.”

They both agreed that starting tomorrow they would start working on that damn thing again. Things were starting to seem normal again. Frank was better and he was now more involved with what happened to his kids. He was already considering Mandy and Mickey part of the family. It was good to have 6 kids under the same roof again.

 

* * *

 

A year later

“You go first, I’m fucking nervous” Mickey said to Ian.

“How are you nervous, your envelope is bigger than mine? I should be the nervous one” Ian said and opened his envelope with his shaky hands. He read the letter before giving it to Mickey with a serious face. Mickey almost tear it when he snatched it from his hands. He read it too.

“Ian, you got in. Why the fuck did you make that face? I was about to pass out” he shouted and threw the paper in Ian’s face making the boy laugh.

“I just wanted to see your face.” He smiled “Can you believe they fucking accepted me?”

“Yes, I do. Why wouldn’t they? You did great in school, well after I convinced you it was worth trying but nevertheless. Congrats” he said and grinned.

“Now you open yours” Ian said and nodded at the envelope in Mickey’s hands

“I’m scared” he said

“Dude, you had better grades and your envelope is bigger. Again, I’m sure you got in. Open the damn thing already!”

“Ok, ok.” He said and started to open it. There were a bunch of brochures and other stuff there and the letter. He needed to read that first. He read it and then made the same face Ian did earlier and gave the piece of paper to Ian. The redhead rolled his eyes at the fact that he used the same thing he did and took the paper. He proceeded to read.

“Oh my god! I told you you’d get a scholarship. See, what did I fucking tell you?” he jumped the boy and started to tickle him.

“Yeah, yeah, I know” he said and then looked at Ian serious. “I’m not going to accept it though” Ian’s smile disappeared and gave Mickey a questioning look

“What? After all this fuss you’re not going to come?” he asked and felt his stomach turn but Mickey laughed. Now he was confused

“No stupid. I meant the scholarship. I’m going to tell them to give it to someone who can’t afford to pay for college. There has to be another person who was close to getting it but didn’t because I got it. Maybe they need it. I can pay for it myself with the money Terry left me and I would still have some left. So why not give someone else the opportunity?” Ian looked at him and leaned over to kiss him

“You’re incredible, did you know that?” Ian asked him and Mickey just smiled.

“Well, you’re lucky to have me then” he said with a cocky smile and Ian laughed

“Oh, you think you’re funny, smartass?” Ian asked with a playful voice.

“I may be a smartass but you love me” Mickey said and Ian had to agree.

“That, I do” he said kissed him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after a lot of hours and a huge back pain I finally finished it.   
> Hope you guys like it :D


End file.
